TODO VUELVE
by Roo.Rirou
Summary: luego de 2 años de digimon 02, reencuentro de los elegidos en el digimundo. nuevos problemas surgen. porque todos juntos de nuevo? que pasara entre ellos luego de todo ese tiempo? que pasa en el digimundo? adventura,romance,drama sorato summary incompleto
1. todo vuelve

**HOLA! BIENVENIDOS AL FANFIC "TODO VUELVE" BY RIROU :) JAJAJ. **

**aqui les vengo con una propuesta mia, como sabrán del supuesto "summary" que como dije esta incompleto ya que es imposible escribir en tan pocas palabras lo que quiero poner acerca de la historia, de este proyecto. **

**asi que ... introduciendolos en este momento puedo decirles, recapitulando, que esta historia se ambienta dos años despues de los hechos sucedidos en la trama de DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02. los chicos lamentablemente se fueron poco a poco distanciando. cada uno por su lado, fue viviendo su vida y sin casi darse cuenta ya no se veian tan seguido.. las responsabilidades y al ir creciendo.. cambiaron muchas cosas.. pero como dije "todo vuelve" :)**

**pero por otro lado, como he nombrado anteriormente, esta historia es principalmente un SORATO. pero tambien le he añandido otro tipo de tematicas, no sólo la romantica para hacerlo mas divertido ya que hay: humor/comedia, drama, aventura, amistad. de todoo!**

**con respecto al sorato puedo introducir que... ¿que pasaria si aquel dia antes del concierto de navidad en donde sora le entrega a duras penas su regalo a matt nada "especial" sucede?. ¿que pasa si no fue suficiente porque no todo es tan obvio como parece?. ¿que pasaria si al final.. se terminaran separando, si no pasaron a nada mas y siguieron siendo amigos simplemente?. **

**aunque por otro lado... les planteo que... ¿y que pasaria si la vida o el destino, quien sabe, les da una segunda oportunidad?. en donde todo vuelve, o por lo menos casi todo y esto les permite avanzar, aun mejor a como sucedio dos años atras. ahora crecieron, estan mas adultos, muchas cosas las ven con distintos ojos, nuevas cosas se plantean...**

**asi que por eso les vengo con esta propuesta, que vendria a ser la respuesta a todas estas preguntas anteriores, una respuesta al "que pasaria si...". **

**digamos que es una version un poco separada de algunas situaciones que se plantean como "razones o pruebas" por la que todo el mundo, o por lo menos la mayoria, cree que matt y sora terminaron juntos despues de ese dia, el de navidad. obviamente me queda decir que lo mire por otro lado, cree una version extendida de todo esto jajajja. porque no queria que todo este sorato se terminara y directamente cayeramos en el epilogo cuando ya estan casados. queria poner mi parte creando una version de lo que podria haber pasado entre medio. porque obviamente acepto que al final terminan juntos, casados y con hijos. y por lo tanto, felices! :)  
**

**sin mas que decirles, solo disfruten y lean. porque aqui comienza mi fanfic :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1: TODO VUELVE.**

El sol bajaba lentamente hasta ocultarse por detrás de unos edificios de la ciudad.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, el tren al mismo tiempo se iba desocupando a medida que se iba acercando el final del recorrido. Terminaron quedando algunas cuantas personas distribuidas en la gran cantidad de vagones que había. Una chica de unos 16 años se encontraba con su cabeza recostada en la baranda derecha a uno de los asientos, justo al lado de la puerta. Entrecerraba los ojos, cansada, intermitentemente. Parecía que esperaba que su largo día terminara de una vez por todas y poder bajarse ya que miraba cada un rato por la ventanilla que tenía detrás suyo como si quisiera que en la cantidad de veces que observaba el paisaje este se adelantara rápidamente y que por fin estuviera en destino, su hogar, mejor dicho su cama. Estaba exhausta, y se recordaba que al llegar a casa debía esforzarse por disimularlo, porque su madre le había advertido acerca de quedarse mucho tiempo en los cursos extras del colegio.

Le había predicho que no daría abasto. Pero no la escuchó, tantos campamentos, tantas excursiones, tanto correr de acá para allá en el futbol la habían hecho fuerte.

~Sora Takenouchi no se dejaría derrotar por una simple carga horaria. Además tampoco era que quería hacer lo impensable, lo único que había hecho era dejar el futbol, su amado futbol y encontró algo que le gusto realmente, el tenis. A pesar de que todo aquello significara no ver más a Tai seguido. Al comienzo pensó que todo era una exageración, que no era así, que realmente se seguirían viendo seguido como en los viejos tiempos, siempre era así. Pero no, al final no fue de esa manera. La verdad era que habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vio, al igual que con los demás: Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Kari y los demás niños elegidos.

Después de haber luchado por proteger el digimundo y al mundo en donde vivían en aquel incidente, después de haberse rencontrado, realmente pensó que sus lazos se habían hecho más fuertes, irrompibles. Estaba en lo cierto o en realidad equivocada?; capaz simplemente como sus vidas ya no eran las de unos niños pequeños, pues ya habían crecido bastante; estar llenos de responsabilidades con la escuela, clubes, la casa les obstaculizó un poco verse nuevamente. Habían logrado verse todos los meses siguientes a la Navidad y Año nuevo, pero luego con el comienzo de las clases, solo se escribían de vez en cuando por Internet. El tiempo paso, los meses pasaron, ya habían formado un año y nada. Nada de verse a la cara. Extrañaba a todos sus amigos, a sus compañeros de aventuras. Otro año más se formó y menos que antes. Algunos mensajes por cumpleaños y otras fechas importantes pero que ya sonaban a compromiso. Que les había sucedido?, a donde había quedado todo?.

Por otro lado, estaba la cuestión de Matt, algo bastante complicado. Después de darle con mucho esmero el regalo de Navidad, antes de su concierto, con una mezcla de confusión e incomodidad; ni siquiera sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de todo esto. Simplemente se le dio dárselas. Tampoco Matt dijo mucho, todo quedo suspendido. Agradeció sonriente el regalo, sobreentendió que era un regalo al igual que el que, él considero, le di también al resto de nuestros amigos. Sobreentendió mal. Pero igualmente, yo no lo negué, no sé porque, no quise reparar su error. Nunca le dije que esas galletas las había hecho para él. Porque si le hubiera aclarado… ¿y si preguntaba el porqué?, que le diría?, o mejor dicho ¿Qué eran esas galletas en todo esto?. Era más bien una pregunta que debía hacerme a mí misma. Porque ni yo sabía la razón. Por eso nunca me preocupe en contradecirlo en ningún momento, nunca me preocupe en cambiar algo de aquella situación. La verdad era que lo menos que tenía en ese momento era idea de lo que sucedía o como actuar, menos ahora, cuando han pasado ya dos largos años. Todo ya había cambiado, ya pasó. Pero, en realidad, no todo puedo decir. Porque sigo haciéndome la misma tonta pregunta. ¿Por qué?, el porqué no se va. Capaz era que al sentirme tan feliz de poder ir verlo tocar en un concierto, principalmente cerrar los ojos y escuchar su música, su linda música... pero ir por primera vez, con mis amigos, claro; seguramente inconscientemente, como soy yo, quise agradecerle, busque una manera de agradecerle, simplemente un lindo gesto... o eso es lo que creía?.

Al final de todo, él pensó lo mismo debido a lo que dijo al recibirlas, un simple "Gracias, las comeré. No sabía que me darías un regalo. Al igual que los otros, estoy feliz por esto". Ahí estaba este "otros" que me dio una punzada en el pecho, como si me molestara. Pero al que no le hice caso y me callé.

En realidad no debería preocuparme de nuevo todo por esto. Ni siquiera sabía porque había venido a mi mente. Creo que es porque lo extraño y porque después de un tiempo iba a pensar de nuevo en él, es mi amigo. Al igual que pienso en los demás, en Tai que debe estar costándole horrores aprobar en la escuela y con T.K. rondándole a su hermana pequeña Kari. Con Joe estudiando sin dormir… a pleno con la Universidad. Mimi, comprando y comprando todo lo nuevo que sale a la venta, principalmente ropa, claro. Con ella logré contactarme hace unos 6 meses por mail, con el que por cierto me divertí mucho cuando narraba sus andanzas en Miami. Su escuela, sus amigos, sus conquistas… ^_^

Creo que al final de todo esto me sacó una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, me había quedado dormida. Controlé rápidamente el recorrido del tren, ahora quedaban dos paradas.~

…

En el vagón en donde se encontraba ya no había gente. En seguida, fue enlistando sus cosas para no olvidarse nada importante. Agarró con una mano la funda de su raqueta de tenis que tenía a un lado de su asiento. Tomó luego su bolso y se lo cruzó hacia atrás. Se dispuso pararse a un lado de la puerta a esperar bajarse.

…

De repente, se escuchó una voz.

-Sora.- casi en un susurro.

-Sora.- repitió esta. – Se que eres tú. – agregó.

Ella se alarmó, de que podría tratarse?. Miró a los lados, luego detrás suyo pero no vio nada que pudiera indicarle que de allí venía la voz. Por otro lado le parecía familiar.

Abrió los ojos como platos y algo le cruzó por la mente.

-No puede ser.- dijo por lo bajo preocupada y a la vez sorprendida.

-Bi.. Biyomon?.- preguntó, pero más para si misma.

Igualmente nadie contestó. Nada se escuchó de nuevo.

"Abordando la parada en la estación intersección 6 tramo F. Gracias por acompañarnos. Tenga un muy buen día".- se escuchó decir por el altoparlante y esto le indicaba que debía bajarse pues ya había llegado. Antes de poder tomar bien sus cosas, las luces de dentro del tren parpadearon unos segundos, Sora se detuvo en seco y las contempló extrañada. Esto la estaba asustando, algo pasaba? O era su imaginación?.

Terminó por tomar sus cosas dispuesta a bajar cuando antes de dar dos pasos fuera del tren dirigiéndose al andén un sensación extraña la invadió. De donde venía? Era una sensación conocida pero un poco vieja. Hacía mucho que no la sentía.

-Así me siento cuando estoy con…- puso una mano en su pecho y trago saliva- … Biyomon.

O por lo menos era aquello que sentía cuando pensaba en ella o algo sucedía; hacía mucho tiempo que no la experimentaba, desde que la dejó en el digimundo. Desde que se separó de ella.

Una lágrima calló por su rostro y se la limpió suavemente. ¿Por qué había llorado?.

De la nada una fuerza la impulsó hacía fuera, para que avanzara, se movía sin controlarse por ella misma; parecía estar en un transe. Puso un pie fuera del tren, pero automáticamente puso el otro, todo desapareció incluso el suelo; estaba como suspendidad en una nube. Y en un instante en un haz de luz algo la atrajo en dirección a abajo, en donde nada tampoco había. Era extraño, parecía una especie de magnetismo junto con una ráfaga de viento proveniente de bajo de sus pies.

Una enorme luz a todo su alrededor la cegó y nada más pudo ver.

Continuará…

**BUENO.. AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULOO! :) ; PRIMERA VEZ CON UN FANFIC DIGIMON.. HACE POCO VOLVI A RECORDAR COSAS DE MI INFANCIA TOPANDOME CON UNOS CAPIS DE LA SERIE DIGIMON, ME HIZO REVIVIR MUCHOS RECUERDOS LINDOSS! Y AQUI ESTAMOS.. CON ESTA NUEVA IDEA! :)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA ESPECIE DE INTRODUCCION O PROLOGO DE MI HISTORIA! PUEDE QUE PAREZCA UN POCO CON FALTA DE DIALOGO PERO BUENO... ESTA SORA POR AHORA, PERO PROMETO MUCHOS REENCUENTROOSS.. SI! APARECERAN MUCHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DIGIMON ADVENTURE 01 Y 02! ASI QUE LEAN Y ESPEREN EL OTRO CAPITULO! :)**

**SE PROMETE MUCHA AVENTURA, DRAMA, HUMOR Y ROMANCEE! **

**AVISOO!: ESTE ES UN GRAN CANDIDATO A SORATO! EN LO QUE RESPECTA A PAREJAS SERÁ LA CENTRAL Y PRINCIPAL HABRA UNA QUE OTRA POR AHII! PERO MAYORITARIAMENTE PURO SORATOOOO! SIII (AMO SORATOO!) :P  
**

**DESDE YA.. MUCHOS SALUDOS..!SIGANSE PASANDO POR MASS! :)  
**

**RIROU~  
**


	2. lo que uno quiere, un buen recibimiento

**CAPITULO 2: LO QUE UNO SIEMPRE QUIERE ES UN BUEN RECIBIMIENTO**

Un suelo frío y húmedo fue lo primero que sintió, había pasto. Todavía no habia abierto los ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si se hubera caido de su cama luego de un terrible sueño.

Trato de reincorporarse con mucho esfuerzo y logró sentarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos, y en una tremenda luz cegadora pudo verificar que no se encontraba más en la estación de tren cerca de su casa. Nada de eso, pero... en donde se encontraba?.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que una gran vegetación rodeaba todo el campo. Aquel paisaje, aquellas plantas exóticas, aquellas enormes flores con colores llamativos y tupidos arbustos. No podía ser cierto...

- ¿El digimundo?.- se preguntó consternada.

Debía ser ese el lugar, no había duda alguna.

Automáticamente se percató de ello, se puso de pie rápido y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, buscando a ...

- Biyomon!.- gritaba ella llamándolo.

- Biyomon!.- dijo más fuerte- estás aqui?.

Nadie contestó. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas de los árboles mientras se mesian con el viento.

- Tu me llamaste?. BIYOMON?.- gritó aún más fuerte de forma desesperada.

¿Realmente ella la había llamado?. Por lo menos así tendría algún tipo de explicación de porque se encontraba allí, sola...

Todo esto la estaba preocupando. Quería encontrarse con alguien, con quien sea. Alguno de los digimon, no importaba.

Se sentó en el suelo para tranquilizarse y empezar a pensar que podría hacer. Por suerte en el digimundo todavía era de dia pero ella estaba segura que dentro de poco oscurecería. Y sería de golpe y todo sería lo bastante más peligroso para buscar una solución.

- Bueno... pero que puedo hacer?.- se dijo a si misma tratando de organizarse.

De repente escuchó unos ruidos en los arbustos detrás suyo. Se puso de pie nuevamente.

- Biyomon?.- preguntó ella, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ojala fuera ella.

De nuevo unos ruidos en aquellos arbustos, como en señal de respuesta.

Sora dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y se acercó lentamente.

¿Y si no era?.

Pero debía percatarse de ello, no podía dejarlo pasar. Si esa era una de las pocas oportunidades de poder volver a casa o por lo menos saber que sucedía, debía arriesgarse.

Fue avanzando aún más temerosa. Los nervios le llenaban la cabeza. Pero igualmente siguió caminando.

Agarró un palo que encontró a su lado: era bastante largo y por lo menos tenía algo de filo. De algo serviría por si acaso. Pero esperaba no tener que usarlo. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien...

...

Pero, al final, nada fue asi...

Movió un poco el arbusto con su supuesta "arma" y escuchó un gruñido. Algo imponente salió de entre los arbustos. Era más alto que ella, lo peor... no sólo alto, en todo su tamaño era más grande. Era enorme!.

Un gigantesco digimon fue haciéndose paso através de la maleza, dejandose ver completamente. Era un **Diatrymon**, estaba segura; lo reconocía de algún lado.

Sora retrocedió lentamente en sus pasos, tratando de hacer los menores movimientos bruscos posibles.

De repente algo brilló en el bolsillo de su pollera escolar (para otros países: falda, es lo mismo :P), metió la mano y sacó su antiguo Digivice de color rojo. ¿Pero que hacía ahi?. Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo uso, habian pasado años. Además, que ella supiera, estaba guardado en el fondo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en su casa, junto con una enorme caja con fotos que había guardado de Biyomon y de ella. Dyatrimon la veía con una cara no muy grata, parecía que la comería en cualquier momento.

El Digivice de nuevo brillo y empezó a vibrar. Parecía que había reconocido al digimon:

**- Dyatrimon: ave primitiva con una gran fuerza en su pierna de gran alcance. Una ave muy feroz, ataca cualquier cosa que se mueva y que él considere como enemigo. ****Aunque sus alas no tengan suficiente fuerza para alcanzar el vuelo, Diatrymon puede correr con una velocidad que puede superar los 200 kilometros por hora. El plumaje de su cuerpo es metálico, lo que hace que Diatrymon no se pueda lastimar-**

También le había adjuntado una foto animada con sus características: era un enorme pajaro con un plumaje que parecía hecho con puntas de flechas, unas enormes y largas garras que obviamente se veían muy filosas para su gusto. Tenía unos ojos penetrantes de color azul que la seguían constantemente, al asecho.

Luego el Digivice no dijo mas nada y se apagó.

~Asi que "ataca cualquier cosa que se mueva". Y con un plumaje metálico por lo que no se puede lastimar?. Genial, simplemente genial.~ pensó ella.

- O sea que de nada me sirve esto.- susurro para si, mirando el palo que todavía tenía en mano.

~Apesar de que corre rápido, lo único que me queda es distraerlo, buscar mis cosas, correr lo más que pueda y encontrar un escondite hasta que se aleje.~ supuso.

Buscó en el suelo con la mirada y encontró unas piedras cerca de su pie derecho, tuvo una idea.

En cuestión de segundos, en un solo movimiento levantó las piedras, como cuando hacía con la pelota de futbol, y éstas volaron por los aires dirigiéndose a la cara del ave.

Esta hizo un chillido extraño y puso toda su atención en aquellas cosas que le habían pegado en el rostro. Sora aprovecho el momento para huir, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y corrió en dirección a un bosque que se encontraba del otro lado, pensando en mimetizarse entre los árboles y la maleza.

Mientras corría su ropa se enredaba en las ramas, por todos lados. En ese momento odiaba su uniforme de secundaria: la camisa, suelta, con una corbata puesta asi nomas, su pollera escolar verde y aquellos incómodos zapatos. Como prefería tener puestos sus anhelados jeans, o por lo menos unas zapatillas.

Su bolso con libros y la raqueta se zarandeaban de un lado a otro. Los llevaba colgados en un brazo mientras que en su otra mano seguía llevando aquel dichoso palo que por ahora no le había servido en nada, en realidad, sólo le trajo problemas.

Seguía avanzando como podía. Le estaba costando mucho, por cierto. Ni siquiera se daba vuelta para comprobar que aquel digimon no la siguiera. Lo único en lo que pensaba era salir viva de esta.

De repente, el bosque se terminó, como si la maleza desapareciera en un instante. Era muy irregular. Seguido a este paisaje había toda una continuidad de piedras, un ambiente muy seco, todo lleno de polvo. Parecía un lugar extremadamente árido. Pero bastante discordante con el que tenía al lado. ¿Qué sucedía aqui?.

Todo era muy extrañó. Pero lo peor era que ya no tenía por donde huir, el ambiente estaba todo despejado, no era beneficioso para ella en nada. Debía elaborar un nuevo plan.

Se escondió detrás de una enorme roca, previendo que de donde se suponía vendría la bestia, éste no la vería allí. Depositó sus cosas en el suelo y espero. Mientras tanto, se asomaba cada un rato para mirar si se aproximaba. Pero nada sucedía, todo estaba silencioso y lo único qe oí era el sonido de su respiración nerviosa.

- ¿200 kilómetros por hora?.- se preguntó extrañada, recordando lo que anteriormente le había dicho el Digivice acerca de Diatrymon.

Se escuchó un ruido, algo se acercaba. ~¿Será el digimon?~ pensaba temerosa.

Si, lo era. Pero estaba raro. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Corría con dificultad, cojeaba.

- Con que era por eso que no logró alcanzarme. Tuve suerte.- dijo por lo bajo un poco más relajada.

Luego, empezó a sentir algo en su pierna...

Un enorme insecto subía por ella. Desesperadamente intentó sacárselo de encima como pudo. Lo empujo con el palo lejos de allí y cuando se percató de que ya no lo tenía cerca, volvió su mirada hacia donde la tenía antes, el digimon que la amenazaba. Pero el problema fue que ya no estaba.

Comenzó a preocuparse. No era bueno perderlo de vista. Quería pensar que se había retirado. Pero... ¿Y si no era así?.

Debía corroborarlo.

De repente, el mismo chillido se escuchó; el chillido de Diatrymon. Pero... era cerca.

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver que lo tenía detrás suyo y llevaba en su boca un insecto que lo masticaba y que parecía estar disfrutando.

Sora se quedó estática. Diatrymon la miraba con detenimiento, con sus enormes ojos. Y fue en ese momento que algo le vino a la mente, tenía una idea.

Ella tomó el palo con determinación, se puso de pie y procuró buscar distancia con el animal. Aprovecharía que estaba ensimismado con su comida.

Salió corriendo hacia el bosque nuevamente, pero dejó las cosa tiradas en ese lugar. En esta situación no importaban mucho más, se trataba de su vida.

Llegó a ponerse detrás de unos árboles. Debería aprovechar toda la maleza para aventajarse. Pero debería aclarar su mente y pensar...

...

* * *

**(Al mismo momento al otro lado del bosque, algo se abría paso de entre las malezas... en realidad se trataba de un "alguien", mejor dicho "alguienes". Cuatro chicos caminaban irregularmente. Se veía que les costaba avanzar. Dos parecían de unos 16 años. Otro, muy alto, parecía unos años mayor. Y el último, un poco más pequeño de tamaño que los demás).**

- Aghh, ¡¿Dónde estamos?. Estamos dando vueltas desde hace unas 5 horas!.**- **dijo este último de cabello un rojizo oscuro.

- No lo sabemos Izzy!. Deja de molestar, quieres?. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos!. No has aportado en nada. No entiendo lo de que la computadora no nos puede ayudar!.- respondió un rubio un poco más alto que él quejándose mientras todos seguían caminando.

- Es verdad, no funciona. Traté de abrir los datos del digimundo. Pero dice cargando, y nada sucede. Está como suspendida. No lo se, no se me ocurre que otra cosa.- replicó.

- Bueno, por lo menos la tenías contigo cuando caiste aqui. Eso es lo bueno.- trató de reparar la situación el más alto de todos que llevaba lentes.

- Lo que hay que considerar es el porque todos fuimos traidos aqui, al mismo tiempo. Algo debe pasarle al digimundo para que nos transporte a todos y a la fuerza. Suerte que no nos puso muy distanciados.- habló un chico de cabello desordenado.

- Si Tai, pero crees que los demás también estén por aqui?. - le preguntó Joe acomodándose los lentes.

- No lo se. Es por eso que debemos seguir. Algo encontraremos, o bien una manera de ver que haremos para volver o ver si encontramos a alguien más. Eso es lo seguro.

Todos asintieron y continuaron avanzando.

En un momento llegaron a una parte un poco más despejada de maleza, como una especie de sendero.

- Bueno, por lo menos esto es nuevo. Significa que a otro lado estamos yendo.- comentó Matt.

Los chicos frenaron para analizar hacia donde se dirigirían ahora, cuando de repente unos sonidos extraños les llegaron. Unos ruidos de follaje se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

Ellos se asustaron.

- ¿Un digimon?.- preguntó Joe preocupado.

Todos dieron varios pasos, retrocediendo del camino. Aquello estaba muy cerca. Esperaron.

...

* * *

**(Detrás de un enorme árbol, Sora se dispuso a avanzar y continuar corriendo)**

- Bueno, es ahora o nunca.- luego de decir esto, largó a correr por entre el bosque. Siguió avanzando lo más rápidamente posible. Diatrymon ya estaba cerca suyo, le pisaba los talones.

...

Continuará...

**BUENO.. QUE LES PARECE?. LOS CHICOS ESTÁN EN EL DIGIMUNDO. PARECE SER QUE ESTÁN CERCA UNO DE LOS OTROS PERO TODAVÍA NO SE HAN PERCATADO DE ELLO. Y AHORA QUE SUCEDERÁ?.**

**TODO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPII!- ¿UN GRAN REENCUENTRO? **

**SALUDOS! :)**

**RIROU~  
**


	3. ¿Un gran reencuentro?

**CAPITULO 3: ¿UN GRAN REENCUENTRO?**

ANTERIORMENTE...

_Los chicos frenaron para analizar hacia donde se dirigirían ahora, cuando de repente unos sonidos extraños les llegaron. Unos ruidos de follaje se hacían cada vez más cercanos._

_Ellos se asustaron._

_- ¿Un digimon?.- preguntó Joe preocupado._

_Todos dieron varios pasos, retrocediendo del camino. Aquello estaba muy cerca. Esperaron._

_..._

* * *

_**(Detrás de un enorme árbol, Sora se dispuso a avanzar y continuar corriendo)**_

_- Bueno, es ahora o nunca.- luego de decir esto, largó a correr por entre el bosque. Siguió avanzando lo más rápidamente posible. Diatrymon ya estaba cerca suyo, le pisaba los talones._

_..._

_Continuará..._

Sora corría cuanto podía, ya se estaba cansando; debía encontrar un momento en el que poder actuar. Tenía un plan en mente pero, resultaria?.

...

* * *

Los chicos seguían estáticos y espectantes a lo que venía.

- ¡¿Pero que hacemos acá parados?.- preguntó Joe nuevamente pero esta vez mucho más nervioso y asustado.- VÁMONOS! .- gritó frenético.

- Espera.- dijo Tai manteniendo su mirada.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

De repente, hay llegó su respuesta, ahi llego la razón de todo eso.

Una figura salió de entre los arbustos y pasó de largo a unos pocos metros de ellos. Corría rápido.

- AHHHH!.- gritó Joe y se cubrió la cabeza.

Sora pasó corriendo, más bien volando, a la distancia pero frente a ellos pero no se habia dado cuenta de nada. Estaba demasiado conpenetrada con la situación que tenía en ese momento y agarraba aquel palo con firmeza pensando que en cualquier momento iba a usarlo.

- ¿Era una persona?.- preguntó Izzy confundido.

- Una chica.- dijo Tai.

Matt se quedó mirando expectante y a la vez asombrado. No podía creer lo que había pasado frente suyo. ~Se parecía a... ¿Sora?~ pensó para sus adentros.

No, era imposible. No era ella. No parecía ella. Además con lo rápido que sucedió todo, estaba confuso. Sólo fueron unos segundos. Encima con la distancia, no se la llegaba a reconocer.

Y nuevamente de la nada salió algo más, pero esta vez no era una persona era...

- Un digimon salvaje!.- gritó Izzy.

Todos impulsivamente se hicieron para atrás por el susto.

El digimon parecía no haberse percatado de sus presencias, pues no se desvió del camino al que se dirigía.

Con el corazón que les daba vuelcos del susto, los chicos no salían de su asombro.

- Puff, estuvo cerca.- dijo Joe aliviado, poniéndose una mano en su pecho.

- La chica, la estaba persiguiendo a ella!.- gritó preocupado Tai.- Vamos, debemos ayudarla.

Y corrió en lo que parecía ser la dirección hacia donde había corrido la bestia. Los demás lo siguieron detrás.

- Pero, que haremos?. No tenemos nada con que defendernos.- dijo Izzy mientras corría.

- Ya veremos.- le contestó. Esto no había dejado muy tranquilo al chico.

- Aqui!.- gritó Matt al localizar al digimon.

Todos se acercaron lo que más pudieron pero tratando de no ser descubiertos por Diatrymon. Las malezas no les dejaban ver mucho de lo que sucedía pero se le escuchaba hacer sonidos al digimon, emitía gruñidos y quejas y hacía ruidos con las patas, como si quisiera rasgar el suelo o algo.

De repente varios brillos se emitieron.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- se pregunto Tai extrañado.

- Nuestros Digivices. En algo vamos mejorando chicos!.- dijo Izzy al encontrar el suyo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

- Y para que nos sirven ahora, genio?.- preguntó Matt un poco extrañado.

- Ahora, en nada; pero por lo menos ahora vamos avanzando para poder volver a casa.- le respondió.

Matt lo miró de reojo.

y al igual que había hecho con Sora, había reconocido al digimon.

** -Dyatrimon: ave primitiva con una gran fuerza en su pierna de gran alcance. Una ave muy feroz, ataca cualquier cosa que se mueva y que él considere como enemigo. ****Aunque sus alas no tengan suficiente fuerza para alcanzar el vuelo, Diatrymon puede correr con una velocidad que puede superar los 200 kilometros por hora. El plumaje de su cuerpo es metálico, lo que hace que Diatrymon no se pueda lastimar-**

Los chicos se miraron. Esto estaría complicado, si tan sólo tuvieran a sus compañeros digimon, por lo menos tendrían una salida.

Mientras tanto Sora intentaba alejarse de aquel endemoniado digimon.

- Es que quiere cazarme a toda costa?.- se dijo.

Se puso dentro de una pequeña ranura que se había formado en la intersección de una montaña de rocas, muy cerca de su lado.

Para que por lo menos esto le diería algo con lo que protegerse, aunque sea un segundo. Necesitaba que se le ocurriese algo.

~No puedo encontrar un momento para acercarme a él, necesito hacerlo porque sino todo esto no funcionará y necesito que funcione!.~ pensó.

...

Por otro lado, los chicos arrodillados y escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, pensaban que podrían hacer.

- Si nos enfrentamos directamente con él no podemos hacer mucho, no podemos auyentarle menos lastimarle. Es fuerte.- dijo Joe.

Tai tomó unas piedras del piso, se puso de pie y se las arrogó al digimon en la cabeza.

Éste chilló muy fuerte. el sonido era ensordececor. Parecía ser que le había pegado en un ojo.

- ¡¿Pero que haces?.- se deseperó Joe.

- Di en el blanco- dijo Tai y volvió a agacharse.- Ni se dio cuenta de donde proviene.

- Y si no acertabas y delatabas donde estabamos?.- preguntó Joe enojado.

- Pero no fue así.- contestó Tai y sonrió.

...

Sora logró darse cuenta de la situación desventajadora en la se encontraba el digimon ahora, tomó el palo fuertemente, salió de su escondite.

Diatrymon se había inclinado en aquel monton de rocas y se seguía quejando. Estaba muy cerca suyo, no podía arriesgarse a irse sin más, todavía era peligroso. Debía encontrar la manera de hacer que se fuera.

...

Los chicos salieron de su escondite, era el momento. Corrían asi allí en busca de la chica pero no la veían por ningún lado.

...

Sora trepó la pila de rocas hasta quedar un poco más arriba de la cabeza de Diatrymon. Pero igualmente no lograba alcanzarlo. Tenía una sola oportunidad.

Saltó en el lomo del digimon e intentó sujetarse de él para no caerse.

...

Los chicos frenaron en seco, quedaron estupefactos. No podía ser cierto, era...

Matt alzó más la vista. Al final no estaba equivocado, si era Sora!.

...

En un instante levantó el palo que logro no caérsele, tenía que ver la manera de inmovilizarlo. No quería lastimarlo mucho, no estaba bien hacerlo.

Diatrymon intentaba sacársela de encima pero no podía. Sora intentó sujetarse más pero en cualquier momento caía, intentó agarrarse con el palo de algo y terminó dándole en el otro ojo al digimon. Éste volvió a emitir un muy sonoro quejido, muy fuerte en verdad; dio dos pasos hacia atrás y retrocedió. Sora saltó de allí y cayo en sus piernas lográndo no hacerse daño.

Lo había conseguido, Diatrymon se habia marchado.

Sora, exhausta, puso sus dos palmas en el suelo mientras seguía arrodillada. Respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, pero igualmente estaba feliz, estaba a salvo.

Su uniforme había quedado todo sucio, lleno de tierra y de barro. Tenía algunos rasguños pero estaba bien.

...

- SORAAAAAA!.- se escuchó gritar de repente.

Ella levantó la mirada y pudo ver que cuatro chicos corrían hacia ella. Tampoco podía creerlo, no estaba sola. Sus amigos, sus amigos a los que hacía tanto no veía estaban allí. Muy feliz sonrió y se puso de pie.

- Chicos!. Ustedes también, aquí!.- gritó mirando a Joe, Izzy, Tai y Matt. Realmente eran ellos.

- Estás bien Sora?.- gritó Tai que todavía corría tratando de ir a su encuentro lo más rápido posible.

- Si. Bien.- dijo fuertemente para que la pudieran escuchar.

- TAI!.- dijo muy contenta, luego, al ver a su amigo después de mucho tiempo y lo abrazó fuertemente avalanzandose sobre él y haciendo que éste se tambaleara hacia atrás un poco.

Los demás sonreían.

- Estamos muy contentos que estés bien Sora-chan!.- dijo Joe.

- Si!.- asintió Tai y le devolvió aquel abrazo.

Luego se separaron.

- No sabíamos que eras tú!. Nos sorprendimos mucho.- le dijo Izzy a ella.

Sora se dió vuelta y dijo feliz:

- Izz!.- y lo abrazó también.

Luego fue rápidamente y abrazó a Joe.

- ¿Qué haces?. No, no me abraces!.- dijo poniendo la cara roja. Sora rió.

- Nunca cambia, siempre apenándose por todo!.- dijo sonriendo Matt.

Sora levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Matt. Ella no podía creer que lo tuviera frente suyo. ~Parecía mentira que hacia unas horas mas o menos estuvo pensando en él. Era como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada. Pero... a que venía todo esto?. ¿Por qué pensaba "una mala pasada"?¿Qué era lo que le incomodaba de él?. ¿Qué era lo que no querá volver a sentir?~

Finalmente soltó a Joe, siguiéndole un "Gracias" por parte de éste y de unas risas de todos...

- Matt.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa y fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

El abrazo duró unos momentos pero para ella fue eterno. Muchas cosas le vinieron a la mente. Él no decía nada. Pero después de todo le devolvió el abrazo, por un momento llegó a pensar que a él no le gustaba esta reacción. Por suerte, se veía que no era así. él estaba feliz de verla.

Por otro lado Matt estaba casi estupefacto por todo lo que sucedía. Para él, encontrarse con Sora después de mucho tiempo era algo raro. Era una gran amiga suya, es cierto; pero no sabía porque pero siempre sus situaciones con ella terminaban siendo incómodas capaz no eran tan cercanos como él mismo pensaba. ~Además, considerando lo que yo creo como "cercano", seguramente ni se acercaba ni un poco, teniendo en cuenta la relación que tiene ella con Tai que eso si es cercanía.~pensó el chico.

- Es bueno verte.- concluyó él por decir.

Sora terminó de abrazarlo, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió en respuesta.

Luego, dio media vuelta buscando a los demás y les preguntó:

- ¿Son sólo ustedes?. Quiero decir, ¿no vieron a los demás?.

- No, sólo nosotros. Pero de la misma manera en que te encontramos por ahi... también podrían estar los otros.- le contestó Tai.

- Si, es verdad.- contestó ella un poco preocupada.

- Esperen chicos!. Creo que puedo responder certeramente a eso.- dijo Izzy, desde el suelo, mientras hacía unas cosas con su Digivice y luego con su computadora.

El resto no entendía nada y lo miraban esperando que sea más claro.

- Miren.- dijo girando la pantalla de su computadora portátil y para que asi pudieran ver de que rayos hablaba.

Ésta mostraba una serie de canales interconectados de diferentes colores con una serie de códigos y números. Todos seguían sin entender.

- Aja. Estamos como antes: confundidos.- le dijo Matt irritado.

- Bueno... a ver como les explico... Ya se!.- dijo golpeando su puño izquierdo en la palma extendida de su otra mano (al estilo de todo anime! XD) mostrando que tenía una idea.

- Saquen sus Digivices.- les ordenó a los chicos.- Por lo que puedo ver acá...- agregó mirando las lecturas de la computadora-... también tienes uno Sora, no?.

-Si.- contestó y lo sacó para que lo viera.

- Bien, entonces... lo que sucede es que estos dispositivos estan interconectados, se mandan señales unos a otros para reconocer a aquellos que se encuentren a un rango aproximado. Si?.- continuó.

Todos asintieron.

- Lo que hice fue tomar los datos de mi Digivice y conectarlo a mi Pc compartiendo los datos que tenga de los demás dispositivos, por lo tanto sé cuántos se encuentran en este rango. Y sólo somos nosotros.

- De cuanta amplificación es el rango?.- preguntó Sora que al parecer entendía de que se trataba todo.

- De casi todo el digimundo, es por eso que podremos advertir en esta pantalla o en los Digivices, según sea el caso, cuando entre en el rango algúna señal nueva de un dispositivo. Es decir, sabremos cuando alguno de nuestros amigos aparezca o bien desaparezca en el digimundo.

- ¡¿Y nos estas diciendo que estamos sólo nosotros?. No hay nadie más aqui!- agregó Joe desesperado.

- Si, es por eso que no tendremos que preocuparnos por esto ahora. Pero por otro lado no puedo emitir señales hacia el exterior del digimundo para pedir ayuda, o por lo menos no podemos ahora. Trataré de solucionarlo lo más rápido que pueda.- le dijo Izzy tratando de calmarlo.

- Bien!.- dijo Tai golpeando sus manos para llamar la atención de sus amigos.- Seguramente dentro de poco oscurecerá aqui, asi que debemos buscar un lugar para dormir y también algo para comer.

A Joe le corrió un escalofrío y trago saliva, no se esforzaba por disimular el miedo de su cara. Sora lo miró, suspiró, luego miró a Tai y dijo:

- Gracias Tai, lo hiciste sentir mejor. No duró mucho lo que le dijo Izzy.- algo disgustada con su amigo, aunque cambiando de tema continuó diciendo:

- Por otro lado, necesito ir a buscar mis cosas. Las tuve que dejar tiradas por aqui antes de querer deshacerme de aquel digimon.

- Ah, nosotros también dejamos nuestras cosas tiradas!.- exclamó Joe agarrándose la cabeza (literalmente jeje :P).- Dios!, mis libros!. Si les pasa algo...- agregó aún más deprimido. Empezó a caminar en circulos sin quedarse quieto ni por un minuto mientras murmuraba acerca de posibles e hipotéticas situaciones que sus cosas podrían o no podrían estar enfrentando en ese momento, si es que todavía no les había pasado algo. Mientras, para evitar que Joe los pusiera nerviosos con todas sus angustias, los demás lo ignoraban y trataban de organizarse.

- Bueno, saben que?. Vayan a traer las benditas cosas de Joe a ver si se tranquiliza y las suyas también, claro. Yo me voy a buscar las mias, no tardo.- les dijo Sora tratando de contenerse para no gritarle a Joe o frenarlo de un golpe. Nunca le había tenido mucha paciencia. Aunque eso había sonado medio brusco de su parte~¿Desde cuando soy tan malhumorada?~pensó ella.

- Nos reunimos de nuevo aca, si?.- agregó nás calmadamente. Luego de terminar de hablar dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a aquella zona árida y desértica en la que ella recordaba haber dejado sus pertenencias.~Espero que estén cuando llegue~se dijo a si misma.

No había hecho ni diez pasos cuando escuchó decir:

- Espera!.- dijo bruscamente Matt, casi gritó-... no puedes ir sola.- continuó pero esta vez bajando un poco el tono, parecía que se había percatado de ello.

Sora frenó de repente y se dio la vuelta mirandolo a los ojos pero sin decir nada, como si estuviera esperando que le de sus razones. ~¿Por qué tengo yo que esperar algo como eso?~le cruzó a ella por la mente. Era una buena pregunta.

A pesar de que lo seguí mirando para que él continuara, no lo hizo. Se quedo callado. Pero al final fue Tai el que habló, siempre terminaba siendo Tai:

- Es verdad.- dijo dándole la razón a Matt- Sora, con todo lo que paso, mejor vamos todos juntos. Primero vamos a buscar unas de las cosas y después las otras y listo. Mejor asi.

- No Tai. Lo dijiste, oscurece dentro de poco, todavía tenermos que buscar donde dormir y que comer y no creo que sea bueno hacerlo en medio de la oscuridad. Lo prioritario ahora es eso. No va a pasar nada. Me cuido.

- No se...- dice éste preocupado.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Tai.- le dijo ella sonriente acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- Pero en serio, no va a pasar nada.- agregó.

Matt la miró. ~Aquello le había dado una sensación extraña. Era raro, como una sensación de incomodidad como una incomodidad ajena, por un lado sin duda no era la de Sora porque no parecía reaccionar raramente frente a aquello ya que seguramente lo consideraba como la cosa más simple del mundo, pero por otro lado sorprendentemente si era la incomodidad de Tai porque luego de mirar la reacción de él podía vérsele en el rostro que aquel gesto habia llamado su atención y que apesar de que simplemente se le quedaba mirando y sonreía disimuladamente, lo hacía para parecer normal. Era obvio que estaba incómodo~ Matt sonrió frente a esto.

Izzy convencía a Tai de que lo que decía Sora era correcto pero a la vez buscaba darle la razón a él. Joe intentaba apresurarlos a todos pues cada vez estaba más preocupado. Tai volvía a mirar a Sora, le sonreía completamente e intentaba mediar con ella. Matt observaba la situación.

~Tai nunca fue de buen tacto con las chicas, pero nunca creí que le pasaría con Sora; a no ser que finalmente la vea como realmente es, una "chica". ¿Esto debería preocuparme?. Pero pareciese ser que al final esa "incomodidad" ya no era tan ajena ya era mas bien mia, porque claramente yo era el incómodo. Era extraño. Capaz simplemente era una manera de reaccionar a este tipo de situaciones nuevas que se nos presentaban, estábamos creciendo y ya aunque no nos dabamos mucha cuenta este tipo de cosas sucederían. Es muy natural que entre chicos y chicas, adolescentes, pase esto. Siempre llegan este tipo de tensiones, tensiones...Espera, ¿Por qué relacioné todo esto con "tensiones románticas"?. Esto es absurdo, sin saber si estaba enojado consigo mismo por hacerse tremenda película o que era lo que sucedía~

Matt volvió de sus pensamientos ya que Tai lo estaba llamando que le dijo:

- Matt!. hey! te estoy hablando amigo, que te pasa?.

- No, nada. Sólo pensaba que podiamos hacer para solucionar esto de una vez, perdemos tiempo.- le respondió mintiendole.

- Pero si ya lo solucionamos, ya nos organizamos, por eso te llamaba.- dijo golpéandole en el hombro bruscamente, aunque como era Tai lo había hecho como seña amistosa- nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Vos vas con Sora e Izzy a buscar las cosas de ella y yo voy con el "calmado" de Joe a buscar las otras.- agregó con tono de sarcasmo.

- Nos veremos en este mismo lugar en treinta minutos ya que parece ser que nos alejamos bastante de donde estábamos originalmente. - terminó de decir mientras se alejaba.

Matt se quedó mirándolo mientras incorporaba todo ya que Tai lo había dicho muy rápido.

- Tengo que dejar de quedarme tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos.- dijo por lo bajo para si.

- Vamos Matt, debemos apresurarnos.- le dijo Sora tomándolo de sorpresa por uno de sus brazos y dirigiéndole en la dirección para asi poder emprender camino.

Éste se sobresaltó, lo había agarrado desprevenido. La miró a los ojos muy detenidamente, sus miradas habían quedado entrecruzadas un rato cuando ella se dio la vuelta para observarlo. Otra vez él no había dicho nada. Pero su expresión había cambiado, no era la de antes.

Izzy caminaba detrás suyo pero obviamente se encontraba en su mundo ya que inspeccionaba su Digivice cuidadosamente mientras hablaba consigo del asunto de quien sepa que. Al fin y al cabo nunca nadie sabía de que hablaba Izzy, ya que claro precisamente era él, el genio Koushiro Izumi.

Sora ya había soltado a Matt y ahora caminaba a su lado, luego lo miró de reojo desde donde se encontraba y le dijo:

- Siento eso, si te molestó.

- A mi no me molestó nada.- le contestó un poco tajadamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Matt?.- le preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- le pregunto él.

- No lo se. Estás extraño. No sos así. Apesar de que no te veo desde hace mucho tiempo quiero creer que en el fondo sigues siendo mi mismo amigo, Yamato Ishida.- le contestó ella en una sonrisa.

Matt la observó. No sabía porque pero sonaba medio raro la frase "Yamato Ishida" dicha por ella, nunca le decía así. Además aquello simplemente quedaba discordante con su sonrisa, no encajaba.

- Yo creo que te lo imaginas, Sora.- le respondió.

- Puede ser.- le respondió disculpándose.

- La extraña eres tú. ¿Qué es eso de "Yamato Ishida"?. Desde hace mucho dejaste de decir mi nombre completo.- le replicó en medio de una carcajada. Le había causado mucha gracia la cara de su amiga.

Sora lo miró y se rió con él.

- Logré lo que quería.- le dijo ella sacando la lengua en señal de burla.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó extrañado.

- Sacarte de ese ensimismamiento en el que estás hace rato.- le contestó sonriéndole luego.

Matt le dedicó una sonrisa. Capaz no eran tan lejanos como él pensaba. Se llevaban bien al fin y al cabo. Sora siempre lograba hacerlo sonreir.

- Bueno!, apuremosnos porque se nos viene la noche chicos!.- dijo animadamente ella, caminando más rápidamente.

Se dió vuelta y agregó:

- Izzy!. Apresúrate, vamos!. Deja de molestar con esa cosa porque mira que te la quito y no te la devuelvo.

- Si, si. Voy!.- dijo prestándole atención y adelantando el paso.

Los chicos se abrían paso... un paso a la vez, era lo único que hacía falta. Pues no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían allí y debían encargarse que todo estuviera bien. Y que siempre avanzaran, todos juntos.

Continuará...

**WUAHHHH! ME INSPIRE EN ESTEE! JAJAJA. PERDON POR EXTENDERLO TANTO. ES QUE TENIA EN MENTE EN UN MONTON DE MANERAS EN LAS QUE PODIAN LOS CHICOS REENCONTRARSE. TAMBIEN PIDO DISCULPAS SI SOY MUY DETALLISTA ES QUE LO ESCRIBO EN EL MOMENTO Y CUANDO PIENSO TODO LO HAGO CON LUJO DE DETALLESSS! :D ; PUEDE QUE EL SORATO NO AVANCE MUCHO PERO YA VERAN LO QUE LES ESPERAA! HAY ALGUNOS INDICIOS.. POR AHORA.. PARECE SER POR PARTE DE MATT. PERO PROMETO POV`S DE SORAA! **

**Y CON RESPECTO A LOS: ~ - QUIERO ACLARARLES QUE COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA REPRESENTAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES (POR AHORA SOLO DE MATT Y SORA, LOS PRINCIPALES DE TODO ESTO) ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA MEZCLA DE PUNTOS DE VISTA PORQUE INCLUYE NARRACIONES EN TERCERA PERSONA (MIAS) Y POV`S (O COMO SE DIGA PORQUE NO SE BIEN.. DE LOS DISTINTOS PERSONAJES)**

**LUEGO DE TODO DICHO .. SOLO ME QUEDA ALENTARLOS A LEER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! :) LOS CHICOS IRAN FORMANDO UN CAMPAMENTO, TENDRÁN QUE IRSE ORGANIZANDO Y DECIDIENDO QUE HACER FRENTE A TODA LA SITUACION. SE PROMETE DENTRO DENTRO DE UNOS POCOS CAPISS LAS APARICIONES DE LOS OTROS DIGIELEGIDOS QUE IRAN LLEGANDO AL DIGIMUNDO. CADA UNO EN SUS CIRCNSTANCIAS.. CLARO. **

**TAMBIEN UN POCO DE NARRACIÓN DE LA VIDA DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES EN EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTOS DOS AÑOS DE SEPARACIÓN HECHA POR ELLOS MISMOSS! (CABE ACLARAR QUE ESTE REENCUENTRO ES POSTERIOR AL ENCUENTRO QUE TUVIERON ANTES QUE HABIA SIDO EN ESE MOMENTO DE TRES AÑOS, LO DIGO PARA QUE SE ARMEN LA LINEA CRONOLOGIA EN SUS MENTES JAJAJ :P).**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR.. LOS DEJO IR EN PAZ DESPUES DE TANTA HABLADURIA MIAA! :)**

**SIGAN LEYENDO, SIGAN PASANDOO! Y DISFRUTEN ESTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTO HACIENDO, Y TAMBIEN PUBLICANDO CLARO! :D**

**MUCHOS SALUDOS..**

**RIROU~  
**


	4. primera noche

**CAPITULO 4: PRIMERA NOCHE  
**

Era de noche, la oscuridad era demasiado cerrada. Nada parecía distinguirse entre una cosa y otra, era muy dificil hacerlo.

Lo único que resaltaba era una pequeña luz a lo lejos en una de las partes más profundas del bosque digimon. Ésta era irregular, aumentaba y disminuía entrecortadamente. Su calor podía sentirse. Si, luego de mucho esmero Tai y Matt habían logrado prender un fuego. Nadie sabía como lo habían logrado.

Ya estaban asentados en un lugar, bastante estable rodeado de unos cuantos árboles que los protegía del viento y que podía avisarles si algo les asechaba. Una hora antes, con sus cosas ya a salvo allí, habían partido en busca de alimento, encontraron algo de fruta y también cantidad de agua suficiente en un arrollo cercano. Izzy se percató de anotar la ubicación de los mismos en un mapa digital de su computadora para asi poder llevar cuenta de lo que iban recolectando y que luego no los agarrara de sorpresa si se acababa. Por otro lado, marcaba la ubicación de ríos, arroyos y montañas circundantes que habían logrado reconocer cuando recorrían el lugar.

Por suerte, las cosas de Joe estaban a salvo. Fue muy obvio, claro, porque al verle la cara mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro, lo mostraba más feliz que nunca. Y para seguridad de Tai, este había traido con mucho cuidado y precaución las pertenencias de Matt; parecía ser que a pesar de que nada le había dicho al respecto igualmente Tai se imaginaba que sucedería si algo le pasaba a la guitarra de su amigo. Sora había escuchado a Matt decir algo acerca acordarse de sus cosas y de como maldeciría a su amigo si se llevaba alguna mala sorpresa con ellas, mientras caminaba con ella y con Izzy luego de haberse dividido en dos grupos. Parecía ser que estaba tan distraido que esto se lo había hecho olvidar. ~¿Matt olvidándose de su guitarra?. O en todo caso, que no se preocupara por el bienestar de ésta. Si que estaba distraido~ pensó ella.

...

Aliviados, cada uno con lo suyo, cenaban tranquilamente cerca del fuego. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Tai se había puesto a asar sus manzanas en el fuego. Ya iba por el tercer intento, luego de quemársele todas las anteriores.

- Te las vas a comer a todas, Tai.- dijo Sora enojada.

- ¿Qué?. ¿De que hablas?. No, pero hay muchas!.- le contestó reprochando.

- ¿Y?. Eso no significa que seguirás malgastándolas.- agregó ella, parecía tener un tono enojado pero al final sólo puso una cara divertida, mostrando una especie de advertencia.

- Hey!, Sora!. Qué amargada te has vuelto en todo este tiempo!.- le dijo su amigo en respuesta a sus retos. Los demás lo miraron.

- ¿Cómo que amargada?.- contestó cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente. Tai reaccionó y prefirió suavizar la situación tratando de mejorar lo que había dicho:

- Ehh... jeje...- se rió nervioso- bueno... capaz no amargada... en realidad un poco cascarrabia. Te enojas muy fácilmente. Sólo eso... pero está bien en vos porque...- Sora lo observaba cuidadosamente como si estuviera analizando cada cosa que decía el chico. Tai no había podido continuar sus fundamentos cuando ella dejó de contenerse y estalló en carcajadas. Todos la miraron sorprendidos con una cara de "¿De qué nos perdemos?".

Sora no podía dejar de reirse, la cara de preocupado y nervioso de Tai le había causado mucha gracia.

- Ni que fuera otra persona- le dijo a su amigo -No te estaba declarando la guerra, Tai. El que está diferente eres tú, desde cuando te comportas así conmigo?. Primero me extrañó pero luego...-volvió a reirse-... me causó mucha gracia.- continuó diciendo. Tai seguía con la misma cara seria, un tanto avergonzada; en cambio Sora y los demás rieron.

Tai levantó la vista miró a todo su alrededor, a todos sus amigos, mas bien al grupo en general y cambiando de tema y también su expresión, pareciendo ahora más relajada, dijo:

- Es bueno verlos a todos juntos, chicos. Extrañaba esto.- y sonrió muy sincero.

- Si. Yo también, Sora regañando a Tai.- contestó Matt y rió.

- Oye!, espero que no sea lo único que hayas extrañado de mi, Matt.- le respondió fingiendo estar ofendida con él y en señal chocó su hombro con el de éste, ya que lo tenía a su lado, bromeando y luego sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó él confundido. ~¿A qué se habrá querido referir ella?~. Llegó a observarla en el momento en el que le preguntó pero al ver que ella también lo estaba mirando, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. Si era posible, lejos. ~Odio cuando me clava esa mirada profunda~. Lo primero que encontró para observar fue el fuego asi que se le quedó viendo un rato sin apartar la mirada de éste.~Por lo menos el fuego no me devolverá la mirada~pensó.

- Claro, quiero decir que obviamente tengo mejores cualidades que la de regañar a Tai. Aunque debo admitir que soy bastante buena en ello también.- le explicó sonriente.

Matt terminó aclarando su mente. ~Que estúpido que soy, no se porque me hago la cabeza. ¿Qué me sucede?. Últimamente estoy muy susceptible a todo. Basta de situaciones molestas!~se regaño a si mismo (mentalmente, claro :P). Terminó respondiendo con un simple: "Ah".

- Y... ¿Cómo vas con todo eso del tenis?.- le preguntó Izzy.

- Bien, por suerte. Me divierte mucho, me despeja.- le respondió felizmente Sora.

- La verdad, me acuerdo que en un momento no le creí cuando Tai me dijo que habías dejado el futbol. Me parecía algo imposible.- agregó.

- Pero no es que lo hice porque me dejo de gustar el futbol o algo parecido. Al contrario, lo sigo amando...-dijo esto y miró a Tai sonriente, él le devolvió la sonrisa-...es solo que necesitaba probar algo nuevo. Al menos en la secundaria.- continuó.

- Pero el equipo de nuestra escuela no es malo. Nos va bastante bien.- le reprochó Tai.

- Ya lo se. No fue por eso. Es sólo que...-dijo ella pero no terminó la frase.

~¿Porque le costaba admitir frente a sus amigos que todo eso de jugar futbol en la escuela, siendo una chica, había comenzado a incomodarle?. Se sintió la aislada de las otras niñas, la menos femenina. Era dificil explicarles, pero la verdad era que quería hacer algo por lo que la reconozcan como una chica. Antes nunca se le había planteado algo así. Pero ya a los 13 años había comenzado a considerarse la cuestión de cambiar un poco sus hábitos y además de que sin darse cuenta, ya no era la misma niñita de antes, la del campamento. Había crecido. Hacía tantos años que había comenzado a mirarse desde esa nueva perspectiva que obviamente lo incorporó como algo normal, ni hablar que actualmente ya era algo natural en ella. Todos la conocían así y no sabía porque pero se sentía bien consigo misma, sentía como si simplemente hubiera "avanzado" por así decirlo~ en sólo unos segundos le habían cruzado por la cabeza todas esas cosas. ~Es dificil decirles eso a ellos, no sólo porque eran "chicos" y seguramente no entenderían la razón, sino también porque ellos la conocían de mucho antes y eso lo complicaba aún más al conocerla su "otro yo" anterior~.

- Lo que pasa es que creció y como una mujer tiene otra perspectiva de todo.- se escuchó decir de repente. Sora abrió más los ojos sorpendida y a la vez avergonzada pues parecía como si realmente le hubieran leido la mente. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a Joe sonriéndole. Todos los demás también lo observaban sin comprender porque él completaba a lo que ella decía.

- ¿Y tú como sabes Joe?.- preguntó Tai confundido.

- Porque es obvio, chicos.- contestó él poniendo una cara de autosuficiencia.

- Podría decir que va bastante por ese lado, Joe.- dijo mirándolo nerviosamente. Realmente éste la había expuesto. Pero por otro lado, la sacó del aprieto de decirlo ella misma.

Luego le sonrió.

- Se apenará por muchas cosas pero es lo suficientemente observador como para poder decir algo profundo.- comentó Matt.

Todos rieron incluso Joe, apesar de que se había incomodado con aquel comentario.

- Espera. ¿Dejaste el futbol porque no era una actividad un tanto femenina?.- preguntó de la nada Tai con un tono que parecía estarle reprochando el asunto. Sora lo miró sin saber que decir.

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo?.- le preguntó Matt exasperado.

- Bueno Tai, hay que ponernos de acuerdo de que el futbol de nuestra escuela no es tenido en cuenta como precisamente dentro de la categoria de lo "femenino"- dijo resaltando la palabra "femenino" haciendo comillas con sus dedos- Será mixto, lo se, pero creo que si lo analizas es más para chicos que para chicas. La conformación del equipo te lo confirma. No muchas chicas se unen al equipo debido a eso- le explicó Izzy.

- No le veo el sentido.- dijo Tai sin comprender.

Sora suspiró y le habló:

- Mira Tai, siento haber abandonado el equipo, pero creo que me darás la razón cuando digo que no hacía amigas allí porque ni siquiera había chicas. Además, como dije, necesitaba cambiar un poco de aires. Además, se supone que en algún momento empezaría a tener otros intereses... no ibas a creer que me quedaría en el equipo plagado de chicos por siempre, no?. Muchas cosas ya eran bastante incómodas de ver y de... experimentar.- dijo Sora y agregó a esto último con un escalofrío.

- ¿Como cuales?.- preguntó Tai sin comprender.

Sora suspiró y luego le respondió:

- Mira Tai, como chica te digo que ustedes no eran los más sutiles y dedicados a sí mismos. En todo aspecto te lo digo.- le dijo aclarándole esto último, Tai la seguía mirando confundido.

- Y digamos que ya resultaba un tanto imposible lidiar con casi 12 chicos a la vez.- continuó.

- Bueno... pero Sora yo no creo...- trató de excusarse Tai, un poco avergonzado.

- Si, Tai. No eran muy higiénicos que digamos y además no dejaban de acosarla en medio de prácticas y juegos. Ya Sora no podía estar en un ambiente así. Era algo inevitable, en algún momento cuando crecieran iba a suceder y sucedió.- dijo Matt como perdiendo la paciencia tratando de hacer entender a su amigo.~No podía atarla a él eternamente~pensó un poco irritado.

Sora lo miró un tanto sorprendida por su explicación.~¿"Además no dejaban de acosarla en medio de prácticas y juegos"?.¿Desde cuando tan pendiente de la situación del equipo de futbol... o mejor dicho, la de ella en este?~pensó ella.

- No lo creo.- dijo por lo bajo para sí misma. Nadie la escuchó.

Mientras, Izzy levantó la vista y observó a Matt luego de que éste había hablado y dijo con un tono pícaro:

- ¿Cuando y porque le prestabas tanta atención a los partidos de futbol de la escuela?. Nunca te vimos por allí. Es extraño.- le cuestionó sonrientemente.

Matt lo miró fijo penetrandole con la mirada y dijo apretando los dientes:

- Ehhh... ¿Te importa?.- Izzy asintió divertido, Matt suspiró en respuesta- Bueno, además para que sepas fue simplemente cuando a veces tenía que irme a ensayar con la banda y sin intención pasaba por allí, me quedaba de paso.- terminó por decir rápidamente. Luego miró a Sora. Sin saber porque pero quería saber la expresión de la chica frente a eso.

Por lo tanto, sus miradas se encontraron. Matt instintivamente cambió de lugar y observó a Tai. Éste todavía estaba inmiscuido tratando de comprender las nuevas razones.

Sora se sintió mal al ver la reacción de Matt, lo veía incómodo y todo por ayudarla a ella... ~Es raro, pero estoy feliz que haya dicho eso... ¿Será que estoy feliz porque simplemente me ayudó o al saber que él estaba pendiente de lo que me sucedía en el equipo?~ pensó con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Pero luego ésta se borró cuando consideró que ya era suficiente de todo esto, varios ya habían quedado apenados no sólo ella misma, es por eso que quería terminar con el tema. ~Además, él dijo que se daba cuenta cuando pasaba "sin intención" por allí y sólo le "quedaba de paso" (estas dos palabaras le habían quedado marcadas en la mente). Asi que no debo hacerme la cabeza con todo esto, Matt es mi amigo por eso soy parte de su vida. Aunque es bueno que preste atención a cosas que no pense que él les haría caso. Siempre había pensado que era el más lejano de mis amigos~ penso y luego les dijo a ellos:

- Dejemoslo hasta acá por favor.

- Si, mejor...- agregó Joe que no disfrutaba para nada todo esto, indublamente le había incomodado la situación.

Sora se puso de pie y fue hacía donde estaban sus cosas, debajo de un árbol, ya que la noche estaba poniéndose cada vez más fría y además, los zapatos le estaban matando. Estaba de espaldas a los chicos, sentados a pocos metros alrededor de la fogata.

Empezó buscar dentro de su bolso algo con que abrigarse ya que la noche estaba cada vez más fría. La verdad, ella no recordaba que el digimundo tuviera climas tan extremos como éste, siendo además que durante el día había estado bastante caluroso. Mientras revolvía entre todo, sacó un par de zapatillas y las puso a su lado. Luego se descalzó las zapatos y los metió adentro de la mochila. Siguió buscando pero no encontraba el jean y el buzo que ella recordaba que guardaba siempre ya que luego de la práctica generalmente no le gustaba dejarse puesto el uniforme de tenis o ponerse nuevamente el uniforme escolar al volver a casa, por eso se cambiaba.

De repente, se acordó de algo:

- NO!. MIERDA!. JUSTO AHORA SE ME VIENE A OCURRIR ALIVIANAR EL PESO DE LA MOCHILA!.- gritó enfurecida porque las cosas no estaban, las había dejado en casa ya que por un día de volverse con el uniforme puesto no le pasaba nada, ademas de que todo el peso de cosas extras lo acarreab durante todo el día, más en el viaje en tren.

Todos se dieron vuelta sorpendidos. Por un lado, por el hecho de que ella había gritado; y por el otro, les llamó la atención de que Sora o por lo menos hasta donde la conocían hubiera insultado o dicho eso, ni se lo hubieran imaginado posible.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- le preguntó Tai preocupado.

Los demás la seguían viendo.

- No... nada... jeje. Disculpen. Es que buscaba algo y... , todo está bien. Perdón, de nuevo.- les dijo avergonzada.

Sora tomó sus zapatillas y descalza caminó regresando a su lugar, entre Matt y Tai. Se sentó en silencio y se dispuso a ponerse el calzado sin decir nada más.

- Si sigues así, la nueva idea que tenemos ahora, de verte como una "chica", se desvanecerá.- dijo Izzy entre risas y resaltando la palabara "chica".

Los demás lo miraron y luego miraron a Sora.

~ ¿Cómo que "nueva idea"?. ¡¿Nunca antes me habían visto como una chica?~ pensó enfurecida, realmente le molestaba. Era por eso que había dejado el equipo de futbol y todo lo de antes... ~Justamente por eso, lo sabía. Nunca estuve eqivocada~.

Ella terminó de ponerse las zapatillas, se puso de pie, caminó y se posicionó casi frente a Izzy que estaba al lado de Matt, quedando por lo tanto bastante cerca y en frente de este último. Sora estaba tan disgustada que no se percató de donde estaba. Matt levantó la mirada para ver que sucedía y al querer hacer esto tuvo que recorrer su mirada de abajo hacia arriba, teniendo un panorama completo de Sora, de los pies a la cabeza, y se sonrojó. Por otro lado, era cierto que no estaba para nada mal, parecía ser que crecer le había venido bien, ya era una mujer, no la niñita de antes.

~¿Cuándo fue que ella...?~se dijo asi mismo. ~Espera Matt!, lo que seguramente quieres preguntar es cuando fue que ella se acercó tan rápido hasta aqui sin que pudiera reaccionar... aunque la pregunta de cuando fue que ella cambió asi, físicamente... se veía más... No! es solo que apareció de la nada, solo eso, no?. Me sorpendi al verla tan cerca de repente, malditas hormonas masculinas!~ se dijo a sí mismo.

Trató de cambiar de problema y prefirió ir al de Izzy o por lo menos el que se le estaba por armar a él, asi que cambió de panorama y lo miró a éste.

Izzy se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, no sabía que decir.

- ¿Disculpa Izzy?. ¿A qué te refieres con la nueva idea de verme a mi como una chica?.- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, verás Sora... jejej. Lo que sucede es que...- hablaba él pero no terminaba de decir algo.

- Vamos!. Si fuiste tan "hombre"...- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- ... y me dijiste aquello, ahora selo de nuevo y habla de una buena vez.- le dijo ella, cada vez se estaba frustando más.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me refería especificamente a eso, es que ahora estás más adulta... - Sora arqueó una ceja, los demás lo miraban inquietos por saber a donde llegaría todo esto, por lo que parecía no a un buen lugar para Izzy.

- ... y bueno, ahora te ves bastante bien podría decir.- agregó mirándola de arriba a abajo, con un tono un poco pícaro.

Sora se puso roja, era una mezcla de verguenza, ira e incomodidad. Todo junto.

- Pervertido!.- dijo ella furiosa, lo pateó en la entrepierna y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Todos los chicos se sorpendieron y asustaron a la vez porque habían creido que le había dado en su pobre "orgullo" (jajaja). Pero al ver que se agarraba la pierna, quedaron más tranquilos.

- Eres un baboso, lo sabes Izzy?.- le dijo Sora volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

- Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso.- dijo Matt poniéndose de pie al lado de ella.

- Amigo, te zafaste!. Creo que fuiste muy sincero con la explicación.- continuó éste, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Sora lo miró de reojo.

- Lo cual estuvo mal.- terminó por decir al ver las miradas no muy gratas que le tiraba su amiga.

- Si, guárdate tus pensamientos sucios.- le dijo Tai que estaba arrodillado al lado de su amigo "malherido", dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Tai!.- le dijo Sora enojada.

- Basta, Tai.- le dijo Joe moviendo sus manos haciéndole señas de que era suficiente.

...

Todo se había tranquilizado. Ya habían terminado de comer y el cansancio llegó rápidamente. Cada uno con lo que tenía iba enlistandose para descansar aunque sea unas horas. En esos momentos, Sora hubiera querido estar en su cama, acojida, alejada de todo aquel viento helado que le perforaba el cuerpo.

Por idea de Joe que los dirigía Tai e Izzy cortaron unas ramas de árboles cercanos y lograron armar una especie de pared que detuviera por lo menos un poco el viento que se sentía cada vez peor conforme pasaban las horas y puesto que así podrían pasar mejor la noche. Matt se hacía cargo de mantener el fuego prendido, pues era extremadamente necesario, era lo único cálido que tenían. Y Sora organizaba la comida que les había sobrado guardandola en las mochilas para que ningún digimon se acercara en la noche y la robara.

- Bueno, debemos armar guardias.- dijo Joe hablandole al grupo.

- ¡¿Qué?. ¡¿Estás loco?. Yo quiero dormir ahora, no creo que pase algo raro o interesante.- dijo Tai quejándose.

- Joe tiene razón, pueden aparecer digimons en medio de la noche y asecharnos. Lo peor sería no enterarnos.- le refutó Matt.

- Eso mismo chicos. Por eso debemos organizarnos.- agregó Joe.

- Lo mejor sería hacer las guardias de a dos. Pero dado el número y que somo impares, el otro grupo será de tres. Los horarios para dormir entre grupo y grupo no serán muy prolongados dado que sólo somos dos grupos pero es mejor porque si hacemos guardias de una sola persona esta puede dormirse o puede pasarle algo y nadie enterarse. Lo idóneo sería que tenga alguien de respaldo.- explicó Izzy.

- Pero... yo con Tai no porfavor porque comenzará a hablarme de futbol y no podré detenerlo!.- continuó.

- Hey!. No soy así!.- dijo Tai. Todos rieron y lo miraron.

- Bueno... puede ser, un poco.- se corrigió.

- Bueno, no armemos revuelo con unos simples grupos. Haremos así: dado que Tai tiene sueño, mejor a él le toca la otra guardia, es por nuestra seguridad, e irá ...- dijo Joe pero Izzy lo interrumpió.

- Te tengo una propuesta Joe - éste lo miró e Izzy continuó - dado que no quiero ir con Tai, por otro lado me parece que un grupo de tres es muy grande y podríamos rendir mejor haciendo otro grupo de dos y el que queda solo puedo ser yo. Me gusta la quietud, usaré mi computadora en paz, es mejor para mi. Además ni se preocupen porque me duerma hasta ustedes saben que me he pasado cientos de noches enteras frente a mi laptop y nada sucede, no me duermo, si algo malo pasa los despierto, no se preocupen. Por cierto, tengo mucho que triangular con respecto a la señal de los Digivices, el mapa con nuestra ubicación y lo de enviar nuestra señal al mundo real y no quiero interrupciones ni molestias.- terminó por decir.

- Sin intención de ofenderlos chicos con eso último.- les aclaró.

- No me ofende.- dijo Sora. ~Más apartada yo de vos, mejor~ se dijo para sí.

- Bueno Izzy, no se... puede que tengas razón y es verdad eso de que no te duermes... Pero entonces procura dormir ahora un poco, te tocará la última guardia, si?.- le contestó Joe.

Izzy asintió en respuesta.

- Y como decía, los demás...- dijo Joe y miró a Matt y a Sora.

- Yo por mi puedo empezar con la primera guardia, no hay problema.- dijo Matt.

- Lo mismo. Como quieras Joe, me da lo mismo dormir ahora o después, la verdad no tengo mucho sueño.- le dijo Sora.

- Bien, si no les molesta... ¿puedo dormir yo un rato ahora?- les preguntó timidamente - porque tengo un dolor de cabeza que me mata, veré si se me pasa cerrando los ojos un rato, puede ser?.- finalizó en explicarles.

- Claro Joe, descansa.- le contestó Sora sonriéndole.

- Gracias. Entonces quedan en los grupos tú y Matt, Tai y yo e Izzy por último y aparte.- le dijo a ella. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas para descansar de una vez.

Sora al escucharselo decir a Joe, cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido. ~¿Matt y yo?. ¿Pero como haremos?. No soy de hablar mucho con él y se supone que para eso armamos grupos de a dos para hacernos compañía mutuamente y no dormirnos. Seguramente todo se tornará aburridisimo que terminaré haciendo dormir a Matt. Casi nunca he estado a solas con él, la última vez fue cuando le di el regalo de navidad, luego que se fuera Jun claro. Y encima, lo que resultó de ello fue una situación demasiado incómoda.~ pensó Sora preocupada.

Sora lo miró a Matt e intercambiaron miradas, ella le sonrió como diciéndole "asi que eres mi compañero de desvela". Éste le devolvió una sonrisa de lado, conforme; se dio la vuelta y fue a poner más leña al fuego.

~¿Para que hable?. ¿Ahora que hago?. No es que no soporte a Sora es que nunca se que decirle, de que hablarle o sacarle conversación; por un lado porque no soy de ese tipo de persona, para eso que se vaya a estar con Tai, suelo estar callado y sólo hablo cuando es necesario hacerlo, y por otro, como dije: nunca se que decirle a ella. Me confunde. A veces siento que la conozco poco y que no tenemos nada en común y a la vez la siento una de mis amigas más cercanas, en realidad una de mis pocas amigas puesto que no tengo una realmente así además de ella~ pensó él, arrodillado moviendo la leña del fuego con un palo.

Sora ya había tomado sus cosas y las había movido junto al fuego y donde ella se disponía a asentarse, se sentó, puso la enorme funda de su raqueta, con esta dentro, detrás como respaldo y se reclinó y dejo la mochila a su lado.

- Bueno chicos, nos vamos a descansar un rato, despiertenos a mi y a Tai dentro de cuatro horas, puede ser asi?.- les dijo Joe.

- Si, asi después están lo suficientemente descansados como para relevarnos.- le respondió Matt.

- Adiós. No me critiquen mientras duermo.- les dijo Izzy y se dejo caer en el suelo arriba de unas hojas dispuestas como si fueran un colchón, recostó su cabeza en la mochila y se puso de lado rodeando con un brazo por encima a su computadora que estaba al lado.

Matt lo miró y arqueó una ceja. Tomó el palo que tenía antes y se lo llevo consigo, sentándose cerca de Sora. Movió un poco el fuego nuevamente, pero esta vez como una excusa o distracción, y sin sacar la mirada de éste dijo:

- Es increible como ese pedazo de metal es su vida.-

- ¿De qué hablas?.- le preguntó Sora sin comprender pero sin dejarlo de mirar desde que éste se le había acercado.

- De Izzy con su computadora.- le dijo.

Sora miró a su amigo que dormía abrazado con su computadora y sonrió.

- Ese si es el Izzy que conozco.- le dijo a Matt.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que comentó antes acerca de ti y todo eso...?- le preguntó sonriente, no iba a entrar en detalle acerca del tema que su amigo había tocado, le avergonzaría decirlo.

- Si... - le respondió ella.

- Bueno, él está creciendo. Por lo menos la mayoría ya pasamos esa edad, Izzy es más joven todavía.- le trató de justificar su amigo.

- Bueno... la mayoría...- agregó excusándose y se le quedó observando a Tai que hacía rato se había quedado dormido.

- Puede que parezca que no maduró pero yo creo que algo, si. Aunque está un poco raro... está susceptible a todo. No se. Hasta conmigo no tiene la misma relación que antes.- dijo ella también mirando a su mejor amigo que dormía tranquilamente.

- Tai siempre tuvo y tiene problemas para tratar con las mujeres, nunca pudo solucionar eso.- le contestó Matt sonriendo.

Sora miró a Matt y sonrió también.

~Asi que Matt me ve como una "mujer", eso si que me extraña, aunque creo que él a madurado bastante, más que los otros. Por lo menos el momento no se volvió incómodo, como siempre sucede entre nosotros~pensó ella.

Matt la miró, sus miradas se entrecruzaron por un momento, y le devolvió la sonrisa. ~No me siento incómodo en este momento, me siento más bien... cálido. Es por el fuego, si... es por el fuego y porque hace frío, es por eso~ se dijo a si mismo, corrigiendose con lo último.

Rápido, volvió a tomar el palo y prosiguió a mover las cenizas para que el fuego no se apagara ya se le estaba haciendo un tic nervioso (jajaja). Quedaron en silencio. Había algo que estaba rondando en la cabeza de Matt y lo dijo, no sabía porque lo hacía pero lo dijo:

- Yo no comparto lo que dijo Izzy...-

Sora lo observó extrañada pero no dijo nada, prefería escuchar más para ver a que se refería. Matt prosiguió:

- ... quiero decir, cuando dijo que "tenemos" una nueva idea... no es un tenemos. En realidad, siempre te vi como una chica, sabes?. Que hayan pasado varios años no quiere decir que ya no seas nuestra amiga. Siempre fuiste una chica asi que no te preocupes. Sólo son estupideces dichas por Izzy, será muy bueno con la tecnología pero nunca sabe encontrar las palabras correctas con las personas.-

Sora lo seguía mirando. Estaba feliz. ~¿Estoy feliz por el hecho de que Matt se preocupara por mi o era porque al escucharlo decir que siempre me vio como una chica me hizo saltar el corazón?. La verdad era que ni yo se la respuesta, por lo menos puedo decir que estoy super contenta de tener a mi lado a un amigo como Matt. ¿Será solo eso?~ le cruzó a la mente reaccionando a sus palabras.

- No hace falta que transformes lo que Izzy dijo, no me lastimó, en serio. Estoy bien. Es verdad que ahora no soy ni me veo como la de antes, eso lo se.- le contestó.

- No transformo nada. Sólo digo lo que pienso por mi mismo, Sora.- le dijo él.

Ella volvió a sonreir al escuchar esto, se le acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias.- le dijo. ~Matt es muy bueno conmigo, no se pero simplemente quise besarle en la mejilla... quise mostrarle mi agradecimiento~pensó.

Matt no quitó la vista de la fogata porque ahora estaba más rojo que nunca. Gracias a dios su cara estaba girada hacia una posición que Sora no podía verle y el fuego le iluminaba disimulando la mayoría.

~Bastante que ya me costó decirlo y mi cara ardió en ese momento porque tenía miedo que idea sacaría ella de todo esto... ¿Y ahora viene y me besa en la mejilla como agradecimiento?. No se si hará lo mismo con otros chicos en situaciones parecidas, pero a mi me sorpendió. Ella nunca me había hecho algo como eso, era la primera vez~ todo revoloteaba por la cabeza de Matt quien para no parecer sospechoso le respondió con un simple: "De nada".

Continuará...

**JOJO! ESTA VEZ BATI MI RECORD DE EXTENSION!, MÁS LARGO QUE ANTERIORES.. ESPERO QUE NO HAYA SIDO MUY DENSOO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE CUANDO ESCRIBÍA UN DIALOGO O UNA ESCENA, NUEVAS SITUACIONES Y COSAS ME VENIAN A LA MENTE UNA ATRAS DE OTRA! JAJJA. PERO HASTA QUE PARE DE UNA VEZ, BUSCANDO UN BUEN FINAL DE ESTA NOCHE. LA PRIMERA NOCHEE! :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. AGUARDEN EL PROXIMO... POR AHORA PARECE SER QUE SIGUE LA NOCHEE.. JAJAJA SIGUE HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! CADA VEZ MAS SORATOO, MAS DRAMA Y PROXIMAMENTE SE VIENE LA AVENTURA PARA ELLOS! :D**

**NOS VEMOS.. GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**RIROU~**


	5. lo impensado

**CAPITULO 5: LO IMPENSADO**

- Pasaron dos horas- se dijo Sora a si misma calculando - la mitad del tiempo, dos horas más y Tai y Joe se despiertan.

Nunca el tiempo le había pasado tan lento.

~Capaz era por la incomodidad de no saber que hablar con Matt, además creo que algo le molesta, hace como media hora que no me habla. ¿Habré hecho algo malo?~ pensó ella mirándolo de reojo mientra este, quien había tomado su guitarra, estaba afinando sus cuerdas. Cada un rato se le escuchaba tocar una nota para probar si el sonido era el correcto.

Luego, a Sora le vino a la mente algo. Ella besándolo en la mejilla. Se puso roja de la vergüenza al pensar en ello. Realmente ahora caía con respecto a la situación.

~¿No habrá sido un poco repentino?. Creo que ni él se lo esperaba. ¿Y si eso lo auyentó y cree que soy una especie de rarita?. Me imagino que muchas de sus fans deben haber hecho lo mismo, así de la nada. Pero, hey!, le estaba agradeciendo sólo eso, no es que pretendiera lo que esas fanaticas pervertidas suyas quieren. Seguramente odia ese tipo de situaciones y yo lo hice. Ni parezco su amiga, no lo conozco para nada. Tendría que saber más de que es lo que le gusta y disgusta, no?, si es que quiero considerarme su amiga~ pensó ella aflijida.

- Y yo que pensé que habíamos progresado un poco con el asunto.- dijo ella en voz baja. ~Otra vez distantes e incomodos. ¡¿Por qué?~ pensó.

- ¿Cómo?.- se escuchó decir a Matt.

Sora lo miró sorpendida. ~¡¿Me habrá escuchado?~ se preocupó.

- Ah?.- le respondió ella tratando de fingir, por las dudas, de que no sabía de que hablaba.

- Que si me dijiste algo. Perdón, estaba ocupado con esto asi que no se que...- le contestó Matt.

- Ah!. No. Hablaba conmigo misma.- se apresuró a decir la chica.

- Ah. Bien.- le contesto algo cortante, bajo la mirada y siguió con lo suyo.

Sora largó un bostezo. ~No puedo dormirme, Matt me odiará si lo dejo haciendo la guardia solo. Además yo me ofrecí asi que no tengo derecho a abandonar. Debo buscar algo con lo que entretenerme y así seguir despierta~ se dijo reprochándose a si misma.

- A ver... - dijo ella y se acercó a su bolso y lo abrió. No encontró nada interesante. Revisó el otro, que guardaba la raqueta y todas sus cosas de tenis. Sacó una de sus pelotas y la raqueta y comenzó a revotarla contra el suelo, asi como estaba sentada ya que debía mantener el calor, cada vez bajaba más y más la temperatura. No tenía nada más con que protegerse del frío, debía ingeniárselas.

Sora seguía entreteniéndose. Matt levantó la mirada un segundo, la observó, sonrió y la volvió sutilmente a donde la tenía. Ella no se percató de eso.

~Jaja. Se aburre. Como siempre, Sora es demasiado amable como para decirme que tiene sueño y que se aburre como asi también para sacarme un tema de conversación. Respeta mucho lo que es el espacio personal, aunque también es porque es muy timida. Pero no se porque no quiero hablarle, no se de que podría hacerlo. Además puede estar la posibilidad de que ella no me diriga la palabra porque no quiera. Mejor la dejo~ pensó Matt.

De repente una gran ráfaga de viento sacudio todo. Era muy fuerte. Los chicos se detuvieron de hacer sus cosas para protegerse un poco, al ver que tardaba en cesar. Estuvieron así por cinco munitos hasta que porfin el viento bajo un poco. Pero la temperatura no era la misma, había bajado drásticamente.

- Hace mucho frío. ¿Qué pasó?.- dijo Sora abrazándose a si misma.

- Es muy extraño. Que yo sepa las noches aqui nunca fueron como esta.- le respondió Matt preocupado.

- Si, el clima está muy cambiado. Algo sucedió.- le dijo ella.

- No lo se, pero iré a ver a los chicos.- Matt se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde dormían sus otros compañeros, a espaldas de Sora.

Luego de alejarse Matt, Sora intentó acercarse más al fuego ya que esté estaba más pequeño debido a aquella ventisca pero por lo menos no se había apagado. Puso unas piedras a su alrededor para protegerlo aún más y luego puso sus manos frente a él para calentarlas.

- Odio este uniforme. No resulta de mucha ayuda ahora.- se dijo ella por lo bajo, disgustada y luego se abarazó a si misma aún más fuerte. Debía mantener el calor.

Cerró los ojos, pues los tenía muy irritados por el viento y estaba ya cansada. ~Sólo por un momento~ pensó.

Algo cayó sobre su cabeza, cubriéndola. Era grande pues le llegaba a tocar hasta los hombros. Tenía un olor extraño en cierta forma, pero por otro lado también tenía algo familiar.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se quitó aquello de la cabeza para verlo mejor.

~¿Una chaqueta?-(saco, blaizer o como quieran decirle :P)- ~pensó confundida mientras la sostenía en sus manos. Pero automáticamente se dio vuelta comprendiendo.

Matt la observaba parado detrás suyo. Luego siguió caminando, tomó su guitarra y la continuó afinando, como si nada.

- Puedes usarla.- dijo él pero sin mirarla.

- Pero... ¿que usarás...?.- dijo Sora entrecortadamente mirándolo un poco confundida.

- No te preocupes, tengo otro sweater.- la miró sonriendo.

- Pero... igual, yo...- continuó replicandole ella.

- Mira, me lo estoy poniendo, si?.- le dijo intentando convencerla al tomar el abrigo y ponerselo, mostrandole que si lo tenía. Sora lo seguía observando.

- Bueno, esta bien. Gracias.- le dijo ella sonriendo. Ya puesta, la cerró lo más que pudo para abrigarse bien.

Ella tenía hombros más pequeños y una contextura bastante menor a la de Matt. Era natural, claro.

~Él es hombre y yo mujer, se supone que sea así. Pero... no lo imaginaba así, definitivamente había crecido. Ya era más adulto~ pensó ella.

Luego, sintió algo que indudablemente era su aroma, ahora que lo tenía más cerca era más fácil reconocerlo. Eso si no había cambiado en absoluto. ~Como si yo antes me la pasara oliendo a Matt. ¿Cómo es esto que se exactamente como huele?. Suena extraño decirlo, parezco una loca o algo asi. No se porque pero es como si siempre hubiera sabido cual es su aroma. Aunque no recuerdo haberlo tenido en cuenta antes~comenzó a pensar un poco confundida.

Por un lado quería sacarse aquella chaqueta si tantos problemas le traía, pero por otro lado... era la de Matt. ~ Es la de Matt pero obviamente no le convenía sacársela, tenía frío además de que él muy amablemente se la cedió. Sería descortés de mi parte y por una pavada como esta en donde como siempre me hago la pelicula por cualquier cosa, puro drama que da vuelta en mi cabeza. No, no lo haré. Es estúpido de mi parte. Parezco una niña pequeña. Debo pensar en la situación en la que estamos~continuó.

Sora guardó sus cosas, había perdido las ganas de entretenerse con ellas. Se acercó al fuego y se acomodó de manera que el frío la alcanzara lo menos posible. Metió sus manos en las mangas de la chaqueta ya que por suerte están eran bastante largas y podía así mantener su calor. Pudo ver que en el brazo inzquierdo cerca del hombro de ésta tenía una insignia del grupo: "Teenagers Wolfes". No se parecía a las que vendían en tiendas o algo parecido.

Sora sonrió.

- Es linda la chaqueta.- dijo ella sonriendo, parecía ser que finalmente había logrado sacar un tema de conversación.

- Gracias. Es mi chaqueta de la suerte, asi que cuidala, eh?.- le dijo divertidamente.

~De la suerte!. Podría haberme dado el otro sweater, justo me viene a prestar esta. Mejor se la devuelvo. Falta que algo le suceda. No quiero problemas. Aunque... me confio su chaqueta de la suerte, me hace sentir feliz. Es raro, pero me siento... ¿Cómo me siento?. Me siento bien... más que bien, si... feliz. Alguien confiable, alguien... ¿especial?. ¡¿Qué?. No!. Sólo pasó que yo, la tonta, tiritaba de frío y era obvio que lo iba a notar y de buena persona que es, me la dio. Simplemente eso. Lo más lógico y entendible. Dios!, ¿Que me pasa últimamente?. Estoy susceptible a todo~ penso ella.

- Mejor... si quieres te la devuelvo.- dijo Sora un poco incómoda. ~Al final me ganó el miedo...~ le cruzó por la mente.

- No, no lo decía para que me la devolvieras. Menos para que te incomodes. Si no quería no te la hubiera prestado. Era una broma.- dijo Matt un poco apenado por la situación.

~"quería". ¿Asi que quería prestársela?... como sea. Sólo fui amable con ella. Además no la iba a dejar morirse de frío de esa manera. Ya se que yo amo esa chaqueta pero no se porque no le di el sweater, fue automático. Pero... amabilidad. Todo va a eso, claro~ penso él.

- Pero si es tu chaqueta de la suerte, no?.- le preguntó ella.

- Digamos que es mi favorita.- le contestó él.

Se pudo ver en la cara de Sora que otro peso le caía encima. Ella se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Y se supone que con eso me tengo que quedar más tranquila?.- le dijo ella.

- Por lo menos feliz de que tienes un amigo caballeroso y por otro lado, no va a pasar nada Sora ni que nos fueramos a mover a algún lado esta noche. Estamos aqui, quietos y tranquilos. Yo por lo menos esperando que termine nuestro turno para asi poder dormir un poco.- le respondió éste.

Ella rió. Matt sonrió al ver que todo estaba bien.

- Digamos que no soy muy habladora asi que creo que estoy contribuyendo en ello.- le respondió Sora disculpándose.

- Bueno, digamos que yo tampoco hablo mucho. Pero, por otro lado... -Sora lo miró extrañada- ... es raro porque nunca fuiste así Sora. Yo me acuerdo que era al contrario, siempre nos hablabas, nos alentabas, estabas pendiente. Ya se que no es lo mismo. Pero siempre fuiste abierta.- le dijo Matt.

Sora no sabía porque pero le gustaba escuchar a Matt hablar acerca de ella. Seguramente era porque le interesaba saber cual era su punto de vista, como la veía. La hacía sentir bien escucharlo, como si fuera un niñita a la que le contaran un cuento. Era interesante.

- La verdad, nunca lo vi así. Capaz es por eso que no pienso que he cambiado. Aunque no lo creas me cuesta expresarme.- le dijo ella.

- Pero en la escuela te veo siempre animada, hablando mucho, riendo. Y te llevas con bastante personas.- Sora lo seguía mirando aún más extrañada. ~¿De dónde viene todo esto?. Si me presta la atención suficiente en la escuela como para saber eso significa que no es tan de "pasada" como el había dicho mucho antes con algo parecido. Aunque Matt siempre fue alguien reservado, no debe querer admitir que esta pendiente de todo, seguramente no sólo de lo mío, también de los chicos. Nos distanciamos pero seguimos siendo amigos, debe tener curiosidad de como estamos, si estamos bien~pensó ella y luego sonrió para sí.

- Entonces debo de ser yo el problema.- dijo Matt de repente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

~¿Él, el problema?. ¿Sería eso?. Lo que dice Matt es verdad pero no lo se~ le cruzó por la mente.

- Mira, si es por esta situación, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien, por lo menos estamos juntos, en el digimundo, pero juntos.- le dijo el chico compresivamente.

De repente le vinó una imagen a la mente a Sora. Era Biyomon, sonriéndole. Luego, recordó la voz de ella, llamandole. Estaba segura que había sido ella. Es inconfunfible.

~¿Estará bien?~ pensó preocupada.

Le brotó una lágrima que cayó por su rostro. Matt se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que ella reaccionase y lo mirara a los ojos. Lo veía medio borroso, ya tenía los ojos empapados.

- Lo siento, lo único que hice fue hacerte pensar en esto. Pensé quer era eso lo que te... - le dijo excusándose. Ella lo interrumpió.

- Justo antes de caer aqui, escuche la voz de Biyomon llamándome. Luego, cuando llegué la busque pero no logré encontrarla por un ningún lado. A veces pienso que puede haberle pasado algo malo por lo que recurrió a mi y que yo no puedo hacer nada.- le dijo apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Y estás segura de que era ella?.- le preguntó mirándola. Sora asintió. Matt quedó un momento en silencio.

- Yo, la otra noche, tocaba mi armónica. Hacia mucho que no lo hacía... - Ella se secó las lágrimas y lo observó - ... y sentí a Gabumon. Como si estuviera ahi conmigo dsifrutando de aquella música como siempre lo hacía. Me sentí muy mal porque no se nada de él, no se como está. Pero... es por eso, no llores, cuando amanezca nos organizaremos y los buscaremos. Tienen que estar por aqui, o por lo menos nuestros Digivices deben poder ayudarnos. Lo solucionaremos, Sora.- terminó por decir y apretó el hombro de la chica alentándola.

Ella sonrió. Miró la mano de Matt que todavía seguía allí y luego lo miró a él. Este le devolvió la vista, se sonrojó levemente, la sacó del lugar y miró para otro lado. Sora volvió a limpiarse la cara y dijo:

- Parece que últimamente no puedo dejar de agradecerte, Matt.- le dijo ella sonriendo.

- Gracias.- agregó. Él se dio vuelta, sonrió y dijo:

- Y parece que últimamente yo no puedo dejar de decir "de nada".- y le devolvió la sonrisa.

~ Por alguna razón amaba estar así. Era lo mejor. Ojala fuera así siempre~ penso él.

...

- AGHHHHHH!. UN BICHO!.- se escuchó decir de repente. Los dos se sobresaltaron y se dieron la vuelta. Joe estaba revolcándose e intentaba quitarse según lo que él decía había sido un bicho.

El momento había terminado. Había sido lindo, pero breve.

Continuará...

**MOMENTOS A SOLAS DE MATT Y SORA! , NO FUE NADA EN ESPECIAL O SUSTANCIOSO PARA DECIR ROMANCE.. PERO LAS COSAS YA CAMBIAN. NO ES LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE. YA NO SON LOS MISMOS DE ANTES. TODO CAMBIA.. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN TODO VUELVE..! :)**

**ESTE CAPITULO SALIO MEDIO CORTITO EN COMPARACIÓN A LOS OTROS.. PERO BUENO, DIGAMOS QUE ES UNA CONTINUACION DEL ANTERIOR. **

**LA AVENTURA CONTINUA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! LOS CHICOS DEBEN PLANTEARSE QUE HACER DE AHORA EN ADELANTE. SUS COMPAÑEROS DIGIMONS, COMO REGRESAR A CASA Y QUE ES TODO LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO, LA RAZON DE ESTAR ALLI. NO TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE OBVIAMENTE ES MUCHO! :P**

**SIGAN ASI, LEYENDO Y DISFRUTANDO! :D**

**MUCHOS SALUDOS..**

**RIROU~  
**


	6. de repente

**CAPITULO 6: DE REPENTE.  
**

_- Sora, eres tú!. Quería verte. Te extraño mucho.- de repente apareció como de la nada, volando desde lejos. Era Biyomon._

_Podía verla. ¿Pero como era posible?._

_- ¡¿Biyomon?. Te escuché la otra vez, pero no te encontré. ¿Dónde estabas?. Mejor dicho, ¿Dónde estamos ahora las dos?.- le preguntó ella confundida._

_- Estoy en tu sueño, Sora. Lamentablemente no estás conmigo en realidad. Pero estaremos juntas pronto, eso lo prometo. Te buscaré y... - le contestó su compañera digimon pero no pudo terminar de hablar, algo la había interrumpido._

...

- SORAAA!. ¡HE DICHO QUE DESPIERTES!. ¡VAMOOOS, DESPIERTA!.- se escuchó de repente lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara. Abrió los ojos.

~Asi que era verdad que estaba durmiendo. Sólo había sido un sueño~ pensó ella. Tenía una enorme sombra que la cubría recostada en el suelo. Se sentó rápidamente y se encontró a escasos centrimetros con la cara de Tai. Él estaba de cuclillas mirándola. Pero al tenerla tan de frente y cerca instintivamente cayó de espaldas y quedó sentado en el suelo, quedando un poco más alejado de ella aunque con una cara bastante extraña.

~¿Acaso Tai estaba ruborizado?~ le cruzó por la mente a Sora aunque desechó aquella idea de inmediato.

- Por suerte no nos golpeamos la cabeza. No se porque pones esa cara, es extraña aunque graciosa.- dijo esto último riendo por un instante.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- continuó preguntándole. Éste no contestó.

- Nos vamos.- se escuchó responder a Matt detrás suyo en lugar de Tai.

- Tenemos largo camino que recorrer. Mi computadora detectó una nueva señal entrante esta mañana. Puede ser alguno de los chicos o capaz alguna señal que nos permita devolverla en forma de pedido de ayuda. Pero está un poco alejada- dijo Izzy a su alrededor.

- Bien. Vamos.- contestó decidida.

El turno de guardia con Matt había terminado bien. Joe no logró volverse a dormir luego de su incidente con aquel insecto asi que les hizo compañía por la hora que quedaba. Cambiaron turnos y después se había ido a descansar. No tardó en dormirse ya que estaba bastante exhausta. Se acordaba de haber visto a Biyomon en sueños pero no de mucho en específico de lo que le dijo. Sólo recordaba lo último: "Pero estaremos juntas pronto, eso lo prometo. Te buscaré y...".

~¿"y" que?. Eso es lo que quería saber. Espero aclarar todo esto pronto~ pensaba Sora mientras terminaba de controlar que tuviera todas sus cosas y que no dejara ninguna atrás. ~Por lo menos nos vamos al encuentro de una buena noticia seguramente~

Tomó todas sus pertenencias y emprendió camino con los demás.

Izzy los dirigía, los demás le seguían el paso.

- ¿Puedes saber si se trata de alguno de los chicos?.- le preguntó Tai que caminaba a su lado.

- Lo más seguro es que sea uno de ellos. Lo importante es que se encuentra a aproximadamente unos 30 kilómetros.- le contestó este mientras chequeaba en su computadora mientras caminaban. Luego la cerró y la guardó en su mochila.

- Pero es una sola señal, no?.- le dijo Sora.

- Si, una sola. Asi que se trata de una sola persona.- le respondió.

...

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos de caminata. El día había amanecido nublado pero de a poco el sol comenzaba a aparecer de entre las nubes, se estaba despejando.

A Joe le costaba seguir el paso, se estaba quedando atrás. Los demás lograban ir a la par no muy lejos de él, todos juntos, pero parecía ser igualmente no podía alcanzarlos.

Izzy observó a Sora y dijo:

- ¿Esa es la chaqueta de Matt?.- le dijo en un tono un tanto divertido y con una gran sonrisa que no mostraba buenas intenciones de su parte.

Ella lo miró un poco confundida, luego se vió a si misma y se dio cuenta que todavía la llevaba puesta del día anterior. No se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó nuevamente y lo codeó a Matt que lo tenía a su lado izquierdo, guiñándole un ojo. Él lo observaba de reojo sin comprender.

Tai levantó la vista y observó la situación sin saber cual era el punto al que quería llegar su amigo.

De repente a Matt le cruzó por la mente una idea, muy descabellada acerca de lo que su amigo podría referirse y lo cual no era muy grato de imaginar.

~ Él no pensará que Sora y yo... No, imposible. Imposible que lo piense... e imposible que suceda, también eso claro~ pensó preocupado.

A la vez se quedó mudo, no dijo nada al respecto. No sabía que decir. Se abstuvo a mirar al frente, sólo a hacer eso.

Sora no hacía mucho más. ~ Esto realmente es muy incómodo. A que se refería cuando dijo "¿Qué pasó?". No entiendo. Tampoco Matt dijo algo al respecto. Además nunca se sabe lo que piensa Izzy, menos lo quiere decir~pensaba ella confusa. Al parecer no había visto ninguno de los gestos dirigidos a Matt.

Sora se encontraba del otro lado de Izzy, a su derecha, al que miraba concentrada como si tratara de decifrar lo que cruzaba por la mente y luego estaba Tai, a su otro lado.

Luego de unos instantes en silencio, Sora habló:

- Me la prestó. La noche estuvo extremadamente fría y yo no tenía con que abrigarme.- le explicó ella.

~¿Porqué explicaba tanto el asunto?~ le cruzó por la mente a Sora.

~Ni que le tuviera que dar explicaciones~ pensó Matt al mismo tiempo un poco irritado por lo molesta que se estaba poniendo no sólo la situación sino principalmente su amigo.

- Es verdad, esa es tu chaqueta favorita. A veces la llevas a conciertos, no Matt?.- dijo Tai de repente sin ninguna razón aparente como reconociendo recién de que se trataba por lo menos el tema.

Matt apretó los dientes. ~Dios!. ¡¿A caso esto es un interrogatorio?~ pensó.

- Si.- le contestó tajante a la pregunta del chico.

Tai estaba extraño, miraba a Sora o a la chaqueta, no se sabía bien a quien o que, y luego a Matt. Y se quedaba en la nada, pensativo.

A Sora le llamó la atención por lo que se le quedó mirando sin poder ni saber, menos entender, que era lo que pensaba o por lo menos le cruzaba por la mente.

- La noche estuvo muy fría. Todo fue por eso, chicos.- explicó Sora tranquilamente. ~¿Porque dije esto?. Volvi al tema, ¿porque lo quise aclarar nuevamente?. Ni siquiera se porque lo dije, simplemente salió de mi boca. Dios!, todo esto me esta molestando~ pensó ella.

Todos la observaron, pero de entre todas las miradas, estaba la de Matt que no podía comprender a que era lo que ella se refería o por lo menos se quería referir. Pero por otro lado, se sintió mal al ver su cara que mostraba que evidentemente no estaba pasando un muy buen rato allí.

~Todo esto es estúpido, muy estúpido. Hace frío y yo le prestó algo con que abrigarse y ya vienen y montan un enorme e imaginativo espectáculo. Encima salimos perdiendo, por lo menos Sora y yo que somos a los que molestan con esas tontas indirectas de Izzy~ pensó enfadado.

Matt estaba por decir algo al respecto en reacción, pero Sora le ganó de mano y habló primero:

- Además ya el día esta cálido y se está despejando. Toma Matt te la devuelvo. - dijo quitándose la chaqueta un tanto nerviosa y exasperada - Gracias, fue de mucha ayuda. También tú, claro, que me la prestaste.- dijo sonriéndole.

Él la recibió pero cuando la observó a ella, le dio una punzada en el estómago, como si pudiera entender porque lo hacía. ~Al final Izzy ganó por cansancio~ pensó.

Era obvio que lo hacía para que dejaran de molestar frente al asunto. Parecía que todo había sido a propósito. ~¡¿A caso no madura?~ se preguntó disgustado.

- Bueno, perdón! - dijo Izzy un poco apenado - Lo que pasa es que había pensado que ustedes dos ...- no pudo terminar la frase porque en un instante estaba tendido en el suelo con la cara en la tierra.

- Auch.- dijo incorporándose y quedándose sentado allí mientras se frotaba la rodilla puesto que su pantalón tenía un hueco allí debido a la raspadura que le había quedado.

~¿Qué era lo que Izzy había pensado?. No sera que pensaba que nosotros dos... ¿Matt y yo?. No, no lo creo. Y si fuera así lo que pensaba, es Izzy igualmente, lo descabellado y torpe lleva su nombre~ pensó Sora.

Trató de despejarse de aquella extraña idea de la que no quería pensar, y no sabía porque, e intentó ayudar a su amigo que seguía en el mismo sitio.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le dijo ella poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

- Si, sólo un pequeño raspón. Sólo eso. Además un hombre como yo no se lamentaría por algo tan simple como esto. A las chicas no le gustan los llorones, sabes?.- le dijo haciéndose el superado.

Sora se rió.

- ¿Se supone que esto funciona con ellas?- le dijo Matt irónicamente tendiendole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse - Porque no lo estoy viendo.- terminó por decir al ver reir a Sora.

Ella también se puso de pie y lo miró. Otra vez, le había feliz escuchar ese comentario por parte de Matt. Escucharlo decir eso le hacía sentir bien, a gusto. Seguramente porque era el único que decía algo como eso. Parecía ser que en silencio, los otros estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Izzy, de que recién vagamente si la ven como una chica. Aunque ni siquiera parece que lo crean ahora. Por lo menos no han mostrado indicio de ello. Pero obviamente, Matt siempre fue hábil para decir ese tipo de cosas. Por eso siempre tenía tantas chicas a su alrededor, sin contar la cuestión de que estaba en una banda conocida por que ello era tema aparte. Él siempre había sido "cool" para todo ese tipo de cosas. Como ahora.

- Y por otro lado, deja de decir cosas sin sentido y presta más atención cuando caminas, quieres?. Asi por lo menos dejas de tropezar conmigo.- agregó.

Izzy asintió. Parecía ser que hasta él estaba convencido de que todo había sido un "error de su parte". Aunque muy bien Matt sabía que su pie, sin razón alguna, había aparecido allí de repente.

Continuará...

**BUENO! SE HACE OTRO DÍA. PARECE QUE RECIBEN LA SEÑAL DE ALGO O DE ALGUIEN, NO SE SABE. ¿SE ENCONTRARÁN CON OTRO NIÑO ELEGIDO?. MMM.. NO SE.**

**JAJAJA ¿TENDRÁ ALGUN SIGNIFICADO EL SUEÑO CON BIYOMON? ¬¬ ; TAI RUBORIZADO.. TENGANLO EN CUENTAA! JAJAJA, SE VERA LUEGO...  
**

** PERO BUENO.. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY.. PARECE SER QUE A PESAR DE SER MUY MOLESTO, IZZY LES ESTA ABRIENDO EL CAMINO! JAJAJAJJA. POR LO MENOS YA LES PLANTO LA IDEA EN LA MENTE DE LOS DOS. LO CUAL PARECE CONFUNDIRLOS.. UNA POSIBILIDAD QUE PARECE SER QUE POR AHORA ELLOS LA VEN COMO "IMPOSIBLE". **

**JAJAJA.. COMO DE UNA SIMPLE MUESTRA DE AMABILIDAD O MEJOR DICHO DE UNA SIMPLE CHAQUETA ALGUN TIPO DE COMPLICACION PUEDE SURGIR! JJAJ**

**SIGAN LEYENDO.. CAPAZ ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO UN POCO CORTO.. PERO BUENOO.. ME GUSTO CORTARLO ACA! :)**

**SIGAN PASANDOSE POR AQUI! SALUDOSSS! :D**

**RIROU~**


	7. falsas esperanzas e impotencia

**CAPITULO 7: FALSAS ESPERANZAS E IMPOTENCIA.  
**

- ¿Cuánto falta Izzy?.- preguntó agotado Joe quien todavía seguía caminando detrás ya que no lograba alcanzarlos.

Ya había pasado una hora desde comenzada la caminata. Raramente se estaba volviendo a nublar cada vez más pero el calor ya estaba siendo insoportable.

- Estamos a mitad de camino. Busco la manera más fácil y corta de llegar. No es simple, sabes?.- le contestó éste un poco irritado mientras revisaba en su computadora y sin despejar la vista de ella.

Los chicos seguían caminando y trataban de apresurar el paso, querían llegar lo más rápido posible.

- Si se trata de alguno de los chicos, debemos acelerar la caminata. No sabemos si está en problemas, herido o algo parecido y encima solo. Ten en cuenta eso Joe.- le dijo Sora un poco regañandolo. Éste la miró un poco sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a esta Sora de caracter fuerte, ella siempre media sus palabras y todo lo decía con comprensión y cariño para no ser brusca con nadie.

Ella avanzó más rápidamente poniendose delante del grupo y dijo:

- ¿Por donde Izzy?. Indicame porfavor.-

- Seguiremos caminando unos kilométros más hacia el norte, luego nos desviaremos. Yo te aviso.- le respondió indicandole la dirección con la mano.

Sora lo observó, asintió y siguió avanzando aceleradamente.

- Cuando se trata de otros a Sora no la frenan fácilmente. En eso si no ha cambiado.- agregó sonriente Joe al ver la escena.

Los demás sonrieron. Al estar bastante adelante del grupo, no pudo escuchar el comentario.

...

* * *

...

- Es aquí.- dijo Izzy con tono seguro y miró a su alrededor.

- Pero aqui no hay nada.- le dijo Tai confundido observando toda la extensión de aquel inmenso valle que era la zona en la que la señal se marcaba.

- No lo se. Es aqui. Esto dice la señal.- le respondió su amigo chequeando los datos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿En este momento la marca exactamente aqui?. Porque puede haberse trasladado y encontrarse cerca.- le preguntó Sora.

- Si, renové la señal a su emisión actual y sigue marcando este sitio. No se que sucede.- le contestó Izzy frustrado.

- Bueno, igualmente separémonos y busquemos algo o alguien cerca. No perdemos nada. Ya estamos aqui.- dijo Matt al grupo.

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

Se separaron unos metros cada uno para una dirección diferente cuando de repente mientras Sora avanzaba entre unos árboles para investigar, su Digivice vibró.

Ésta lo sacó y pudo escuchar una especie de sonido extraño, como de interferencia. Pero nada más que eso.

- CHICOS!. VENGAN!- los llamó ella.

Todos se acercaron confundidos corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- le preguntó Tai preocupado.

- Es mi Digivice, escuchen.- y lo puso en el centro para que todos pudieran escuchar.

La interferencia continuaba y una voz a lo lejos se escuchaba en una especie de susurro. Como si se quisiera comunicar pero tuviera mala conexión.

- ¿Será alguien que logró comunicarse con nosotros?.- preguntó Joe exasperado.

- Shhh. Silencio Joe.- le reprendió Matt.

Todos se acercaban cada vez más al aparato tanto de escuchar mejor. Esto les deseperaba.

- So.. So.. - se escuchaba decir de repente, el retorno había mejorado.

Todos fruncieron el ceño confundidos.

- So.. So.. a... ¿Sora?.- Todos se almaron y la miraron. Ella seguía observando su Digivice compenetrada en la voz aquella.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No puede ser, esa es la voz de Biyomon.

Un nudo se le armó en el estómago.

- Biyomon!. ¿Estás ahi?. ¿Estás bien?..- preguntó Sora preocupada.

- Sora... ¿me escuchas?.- se escuchó decir del dispositivo. Parecia ser que no le llegaba a su compañera lo que ella decía porque no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas. Esto la frustraba más.

- Necesito saber si estás bien, por favor.- le dijo ella y una lágrima le brotó.

Tai y Matt la miraron tristes. Éste último puso una mano en el hombro de la chica como una manera de reconfortarla. Tai lo observó.

- Los digimons... todos los digimons... a nosotros, nos están capturando. Pude sentirte en nuestro mundo Sora, se que estás aquí. E.. Est..- se escuchó de repente asi que todos regresaron su atención aquello pero al final, de repente se cortó. Sólo se pudo escuchar aquello.

- ¡¿Qué?. Biyomon! Por favor, ¿que pasó?. ¿En donde los tienen?, BIYOMON!.- gritó desesperada y más lágrimas brotaron por su rostro. Comenzó a temblar.

- RESPONDEME!.- le gritó.

Nada se escuchó.

De nuevo un ruido de interferencia volvió a hacerse presente.

- La señal todavía no desapareció. Se tiene que poder volver a comunicar.- le dijo Izzy tratando mientras tecleaba con la computadora.

Sora lloraba aún más. Los demás la miraban tristes.

- E.. Ess... - se pudo volver a escuchar.

Todos miraban compenetrados.

- Es.. estoy sola. No se donde están los demás de nuestros compañeros, Sora. Por favor.- al oir esto apretó su puño con la mano que tenía libre. Esto la hacía poner furiosa, sentía impotencia.

Después de eso, nada más se pudo escuchar.

Sora abrió aún más los ojos sorprendida. Un rayo de repente se escuchó en cielo y este se iluminó. Rápidamente se había nublado por completo. Una tormenta se avecinaba.

- La señal desapareció.- dijo Izzy frustrado apretando los dientes.

- ¡¿Qué?. Debes poder hacer algo. ¿De donde viene, donde está ella?. ¿Puedes rastrearla?.- le preguntó Sora desesperada acercándosele.

- Imposible. De aqui venía, no lo entiendo.- le respondió este cabisbajo.

- Pero está en peligro, me pidió ayuda!.- le contestó furiosa.

Todos la miraron apenados.

- Lo sabemos, pero Izzy dice que no puede hacer nada más.- dijo Tai tomándola del brazo para calmarla y hacerla reaccionar.

- Pero... .- le contestó ella confundida apretando con fuerza el digivice en su mano izquierda sin sacar la vista del suelo.

~Esto no quedará así. Otra vez que Biyomon se comunica con ella y no puede hacer nada por ella~ pensó enojada.

Sora levantó la mirada y observó a Tai intensamente diciendo:

- No me voy a dar por vencida ahora. No la voy a dejar.

Tai la miró sorprendido pero sin poder decir algo al respecto, los demás estaban en lo mismo. Habían quedado impactados con la furia que reflejaban sus ojos. Nunca la habían visto así. La soltó. Sora dio dos pasos hacia atrás se dio la vuelta miró para todos lados y de repente comenzó a correr en una de las direcciones. Otro rayo se escuchó surcar el cielo, por un instante se iluminó el camino.

- SORAAA!.- gritó Tai desesperado pero no podía reaccionar, no se movía.

- Izzy, sigue tratando de ver si vuelve la señal. Iré a buscar a Sora.- dijo rápidamente Matt, descolgándose sus cosas y corriendo en un instante hacia donde ella se había dirigido.

Éste asintió. Tai y Joe lo miraban alejarse. Tai lo miró a Joe, quien todavía estaba estupefacto, con una mirada de preocupación y confusión, todo en uno solo. Joe lo comprendió de inmediato: no sabía que hacer pero obviamente estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga.

- Yo me quedaré a ayudar a Izzy y cuidaré las cosas, ve.- le dijo rápidamente. Le había dado el empujón que necesitaba.

- Gracias.- le dijo Tai sonriéndole. También había dejado sus cosas en el suelo y salió a correr desesperado.

...

Mientras, Sora se había internado en medio del bosque, daba vueltas mirando a todos lados a ver si encontraba algo que pudiera decirle que su compañera estaba allí. Quería que estuviera. Quería encontrarla.

Pero nada se veía. Corría de una dirección a otra sin tener resultado, gritaba su nombre:

- BIYOMON!. ¡¿ESTAS AQUI?.

Nada se escuchaba.

Muy cerca Matt trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero en cambio la buscaba a ella, a Sora.

- SORA!.- gritaba él aflijido. Por un lado, entendía el dolor de su amiga, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto para ayudar a su compañera era grande. Pero por otro lado, correr sin dirección alguna cuando una terrible tormenta se avecinaba y alejandose sin posiblemente después saber donde se encontraba, era peligroso.

~Debo encontrarla, por su bien~ pensó para sí el chico.

Repentinamente la vió pasar frente a sus ojos y fue tras ella. Atravesó unas malezas y allí estaba, parada mirando al suelo. Todavía lloraba, se le veían caer una tras de otra millones de lágrimas. Un dolor en el pecho se le vino en un instante. Le dolía mucho verla así.

~Nunca me gustó verla llorar. Menos así~ se dijo a sí mismo aflijido.

De la nada comenzó a llover intensamente. Sora no se movía de su lugar, el tampoco.

Se acercó a ella lentamente. Sora tenía apretado sus puños y seguía llorando sin detenerse.

Cuando Matt ya estaba cerca se le escuchó:

- No está.- le dijo a su amigo.

Él no dijo nada. ~Para que vine a buscarla si nisiquiera se que decirle. No se que decirle para calmarla, para tranquilizarla... para ayudarla~ pensó enojado consigo mismo.

- No puedo hacer nada por ella, me necesita, está en peligro y no puedo ayudarla.- dijo con una mezcla de tristeza e ira, todo caía sobre sí misma.

Levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Él se inmuto aún más al verla así. Era mucho.

Pero de la nada, sacó palabras:

- Tranquilizate Sora - dijo poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la chica, ella se sorpendió pero lo seguía mirando a los ojos - Debes despejar tu mente, te has comunicado con ella anteriormente asi que debes tener la mente clara, pensar con lógica. Estar alerta, para poder volver a saber de ella. Además, si se conecta contigo debes mostrarte segura y fuerte asi le trasmites esos sentimientos a ella. En este momento ayudala de esa manera.- terminó por decir decididamente frunciendo el ceño. Ella lo segúia observando con los ojos húmedos.

~¿De donde había salido todo esto?. Al final hablé. Sólo quiero su bien, sólo eso~ se dijo a sí mismo al ver que ella comenzaba a tranquilizarse. La soltó. ~Esto también fue extraño, pero fue instantáneo. Como si supiera que era necesario~ pensó un poco incómodo.

- Lo resolveremos, ya verás.- agregó éste poniendo ahora sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Sora asintió, se secó un poco las lágrimas. Los dos estaban bastante cerca pero no se habían percatado de ello. Si Tai, que estaba parado observando a una corta distancia, a espaldas de Matt, Sora no lo había visto. Parecía que había preferido quedarse allí, su amigo estaba logrando calmarla. Para él no era necesario meterse.

- Biyomon es fuerte y te ama asi que si además sabe que estás aquí no se dará por vencida contal de verte.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió levemente. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, sitúandose aún más cerca de Matt. Por un instante éste se sorprendió pero no hizo nada al respecto. En estos momentos lo necesitaba y si él estaba allí debía ayudarla.

Sora cerró los ojos, avanzó otro paso más y apoyo su cabeza a la altura del hombro de Matt, pero más cerca de su pecho ya que éste era mucho más alto que ella.

Y se quedó allí, inmóvil con sus brazos a los lados. No pretendía un abrazo pero necesitaba algo reconfortante. Con sólo eso le bastaba.

Matt se quedó estático, por un momento no sabía que hacer. Pero finalmente comprendió lo que ella necesitaba. Y la abrazó fuertemente.

Ella le agradeció infinitamente en su cabeza y las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaron a brotar. Indudablemente esto le hacía bien.

Escondida entre la campera de Matt éste no podía verle pero si escucharla. Muy bien sabía que ella estaba llorando de nuevo e inconscientemente la estrechó aún más.

Sora lentamente levantó sus dos brazos y le devolvió el abrazo aferrándose a la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, con los puños apretados.

Tai miraba la escena, por un lado un poco triste de que Sora esté sufriendo tanto pero por otro lado sorprendido y a la vez confundido de que el que esté allí con ella fuera Matt. La verdad nunca había tenido tacto con ese tipo de cosas. Y de repente un poco de enojo le vino de la nada seguramente porque se daba cuenta que al final nada había podido hacer por ella.

La lluvia parecía acompañar ese momento de tristeza porque al igual de que ésta no cesaba, las lágrimas y el dolor de Sora tampoco.

Continuará...

**TRISTE, TRISTE.. MOMENTO TRISTE. AL FIN Y AL CABO A NADIE SE ENCONTRÓ, A LOS DIGIMONS LOS ESTÁN CAZANDO? QUIEN O QUIENES? ... NUEVAS COSAS SURGEN Y PARECE SER QUE LOS PROBLEMAS EN EL DIGIMUNDO VUELVEN. TODO VUELVE... :S**

**SORA ESTÁ SUMAMENTE TRISTE POR TODO LO QUE ESCUCHÓ, LA IMPOTENCIA ES UN TERRIBLE SENTIMIENTO PORQUE MUCHAS VECES ES DIFICIL SACARLO O HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO.. MUCHAS VECES YA NADA SE PUEDE HACER Y QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS VIENDO COMO LAS COSAS SUCEDEN ES LO MAS FEO Y DIFICIL DEL MUNDO... **

**PRIMER CAPITULO TRISTE Y DRAMATICO EN ESTE FANFIC... EN DONDE SÓLO PARA LOGRAR AFRONTAR TODO ESTO SE LO PUEDE CON EL CARIÑO Y ACOMPAÑAMIENTO DE LOS DEMÁS, DE LOS AMIGOS, DE LOS CERCANOS, DE LOS QUE APRECIAN Y PREOCUPAN POR UNO..**

**CONTINÚA ESTO EN EL SIGUIENTE! :) MÁS DE LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO .. MÁS DE ESTE DIA..**

**SIGAN LEYENDOO! :D**

**RIROU~  
**


	8. actuar

**CAPITULO 8: ACTUAR  
**

La lluvia seguía cayendo ensordecedoramente con mucha energía. El cielo se iluminaba por momentos, los rayos seguían haciendo mucho ruido.

Debajo de los árboles parecía ser el mejor lugar para protegerse pero a pesar de esto ese era el último lugar en donde se encontraban. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos pero estaban sin hacer nada al respecto.

- No pude hacer nada. La señal se perdió completamente.- dijo Izzy mientras se acercaba junto con Joe hacia donde se encontraba Tai parado. Llevaban todas las cosas encima.

Tai se dio vuelta y lo miró pero no dijo nada. Los otros dos lo miraban extrañados.

- Toma, tus cosas.- habló esta vez Joe y le dio su mochila a Tai, éste le contestó con un simple "gracias".

- ¿Qué tanto haces aqui?.- le preguntó Izzy. Tai no contestó.

- ¿Y Sora está mejor?.- le preguntó por lo bajo levantando la vista y al verla que se acercaba junto con Matt.

- Si. Matt le habló.- contestó Tai. Sólo dijo eso pero sin sacarle la vista a los dos que venían.

- Asi que simplemente te quedaste aqui.- le dijo Joe comprendiendo lo sucedido.

Tai asintió.

Luego al ver que ya estaban allí levantó la vista y la miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba completamente empapada, llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Matt.

~Otra vez~ pensó. Su amigo también estaba muy mojado, de pies a cabeza.

Al observar nuevamente a Sora, ella había bajado la mirada y ahora se encondía tapando su rostro con su pelo todo empapado. Lo tenía largo, de eso ahora se percataba. Parecía ser que lo había dejado crecer. Siempre lo había tenido corto.

Por su lado, Sora no decía ni pensaba nada.

- Tomen, aqui tienen sus cosas.- les dijo Izzy a Matt y a Sora.

- Gracias, el clima empeoró otra vez. Está muy extraño últimamente.- le dijo éste.

- Si, pero... ustedes están muy mojados. Nosotros logramos resguardarnos debajo de unos árboles camino a aca.- le dijo Joe.

- Si... - dijo tratándose de secar el pelo, Sora lo miró de reojo triste.

- Lo siento. Me desesperé y ... - comenzó a disculparse ella.

- Está bien Sora, es comprensible.- le contestó Matt y esbosó una sonrisa.

- Si, pero igual. Lo siento, todos.- agregó la chica.

- Está bien Sorita. Lo único es que la señal... bueno... la perdi.- le dijo entrecortadamente como disculpándose también.

- No es tu culpa Izzy. Estaremos alerta para la proxima vez.- le dijo ella.

Todos asintieron. Incluso Tai que parecía perdido en su mente.

- Cuando venía para acá vi una cueva al pie de aquella montaña... - dijo señalando hacia una dirección específica - revisemósla y veamos, capaz nos sirve para pasar lo que queda del día y seguramente tendremos que pasar la noche.- terminó por decir.

~Hasta que hablas, Tai!~ pensó Matt. Ya le parecía raro que su amigo no dijera nada. Estaba extraño.

...

Ya en la cueva, el lugar no era muy grande pero por lo menos cabían todos. Dejaron las cosas, juntaron un poco de leña y ramas que como estaban mojadas tuvieron que poner a secar por unas horas, por suerte todavía era de día y no oscurecía.

Luego de eso, todos estuvieron muy callados. Joe revisaba que la lluvia no hubiera dañado sus preciados libros, Matt revisaba su guitarra, Izzy chequeaba unos datos en su computadora, Tai estaba acostado tranquilamente mirando el techo sin decir nada y Sora estaba sentada rodeando sus piernas con los brazos como si intentara reconfortarse a sí misma y ocultaba su rostro entre ellas, cabisbaja.

La tarde trancurrió lenta y sin nada ocurrente. Nadie habló con nadie, más si fuera necesario.

A Sora sólo una cosa le daba vueltas en su cabeza: ~Biyomon~ pensó ella.

Miró su Digivice, al que no había alejado de su alcance desde que llegaron al lugar.

~No puedo dignarme en distraer con esto. Comunicarse... puede suceder, en cualquier momento~ pensó decidida.

- No lo soltaré hasta que tenga noticias de ella nuevamente.- dijo por lo bajo pero más para sí misma y apretó con fuerza el dispositivo que tenía en su mano derecha.

...

Oscureció. Con dificultad, pero pudieron prender la fogata. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente conforme el tiempo pasaba. Por suerte toda la ropa se había secado pues sería bastante complicado mantener la calidez estando todavía empapados.

Con las manzanas que habían sobrado la noche anterior pudieron ingeniárselas en la cena. Ahora ya todos estaban mayormente reunidos, principalmente teniendo como razón la fogata ya que por otro lado la situación y todo lo sucedido antes había deprimido bastante el ambiente y los había dstanciado demasiado. Pero por lo menos ésta servía de pie para que la inicitativa estuviera y finalmente pudieran estar juntos después de toda una tarde entera de silencio.

- Debemos irnos moviendo. Avanzar.- dijo Izzy de repente.

Todos lo miraron.

- Comenzaremos mañana.- agregó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Joe confundido.

- Debemos saber que es lo que está sucediendo aqui. Si lo que dijo Biyomon es cierto y les está pasando a todos los digimons, debemos hacernos cargo.- respondió decidido.

- Es por eso que debemos ir recorriendo terreno, ir avanzando, por si encontramos señales de esto o algo que nos pueda dar respuestas al asunto. Mañana creo que debemos emprender camino hacia el este.- dijo señalando un mapa que había confeccionado en su computadora.

Todos asintieron.

- También debemos averiguar de nuestros otros compañeros digimons.- dijo Tai.

Obviamente todo lo sucedido con el digimon de Sora había despertado la preocupación y miedo de los otros para con sus respectivos digimons y también tenian que conseguir información de ellos.

- Pero esta noche debemos descansar. Debemos tener energías para así poder cubrir el mayor terreno posible.- dijo Matt.

- Eso es cierto.- dijo Joe.

...

Cada uno improviso con lo suyo un lugar para dormir. Sora aún llevaba la chaqueta de Matt, el ambiente seguía frío.

~¿Es que la necesitaré todas las noches?~ pensó ella acomodándose en su espacio. Pero... ¿Realmente la pregunta radicaba en eso o mas bien en él, en su amigo Matt,?. Porque en realidad... ¿era tanto que la cuestión rondaba alrededor de la chaqueta en particular o al dueño de ella?.

Ya se había recostado, miró el techo oscuro de la cueva y le vinieron varias imagenes a la mente sin razón aparente:

**~ Flaskback ~**

_- Es linda la chaqueta.- dijo Sora sonriendo._

_- Gracias. Es mi chaqueta de la suerte, asi que cuidala, eh?.- le dijo divertidamente._

_- Mejor... si quieres te la devuelvo.- dijo Sora un poco incómoda._

_- No, no lo decía para que me la devolvieras. Menos para que te incomodes. Si no quería no te la hubiera prestado. Era una broma.- le dijo Matt._

_- Pero si es tu chaqueta de la suerte, no?.- le preguntó ella._

_- Digamos que es mi favorita.- le contestó él._

Matt le tenía confianza. Tener esa chaqueta puesta, la de su amigo, la hacía sentir confiable. Esa fue la primera sensación que le vino cuando la tenía puesta.

Luego le vino otra imagen:

**~ Flashback ~**

**...  
**

_- Yo por lo menos esperando que termine nuestro turno para asi poder dormir un poco.- le comentó Matt._

_- Digamos que no soy muy habladora asi que creo que estoy contribuyendo en ello.- le respondió Sora disculpándose._

_- Bueno, digamos que yo tampoco hablo mucho. Pero, por otro lado es raro porque nunca fuiste así Sora. Yo me acuerdo que era al contrario, siempre nos hablabas, nos alentabas, estabas pendiente. Ya se que no es lo mismo. Pero siempre fuiste abierta.- le dijo Matt._

_- La verdad, nunca lo vi así. Capaz es por eso que no pienso que he cambiado. Aunque no lo creas me cuesta expresarme.- le dijo ella._

_- Pero en la escuela te veo siempre animada, hablando mucho, riendo. Y te llevas con bastante personas.- le dijo él._

_- Entonces debo de ser yo el problema.- agregó Matt de repente._

Momentos en donde los dos estaban ahi, juntos, sin nadie más, en donde en ese instante cosas peculiares surgían. Sentirse valorada y elogiada, era una linda sensación.

Después recordó a Matt alentándola con su mando en el hombro de ella y con esto le vino a la mente todo su apoyo, sus consejos.

**~ Flashback ~**

_- Pero... es por eso, no llores, cuando amanezca nos organizaremos y los buscaremos. Tienen que estar por aqui, o por lo menos nuestros Digivices deben poder ayudarnos. Lo solucionaremos, Sora.- terminó por decir y le apretó el hombro._

_- Parece que últimamente no puedo dejar de agradecerte, Matt.- le dijo ella sonriendo._

_- Y parece que últimamente yo no puedo dejar de decir "de nada".- y le devolvió la sonrisa._

Agradecerle eso es lo que siempre terminaba haciendo con él

**~ Flashback ~**

_- Biyomon es fuerte y te ama asi que si además sabe que estás aquí no se dará por vencida contal de verte.- le dijo con una sonrisa._

Y recordó su angustia de no saber nada sobre su compañera; pero luego rememoró a Matt, abrazandola.

Después de eso y como antes Matt había estado ahi para ella. La verdad todo esto era extraño e impensado pero a la vez muy cálido. Pero como si estuviera atada a todos estos sentimientos y situaciones, bajo esa lluvia en la que había mucha angustia y dolor, otra vez, la rodeaba su chaqueta.

Con esa reflexión sus ojos se fueron cerrando y como si fuera casualidad en esa noche, a pesar de que estuvo llena de diferentes pensamientos, todos rondaban alrededor de algo, mejor dicho de alguien común, de su mejor amigo Yamato Ishida.

Continuará...

**HOLA! UN POCO VACIO DE CONTENIDO ESTE CAPITULO, LO SE. EL TEMA ES QUE TERMINO SIENDO UNA ESPECIE DE CONTINUACION DEL OTRO, QUERIA HACER UN CAPITULO EN DONDE EL TEMA CENTRAL SEA POR UN LADO LA DECISION DE LOS CHICOS DE LO QUE SE HARA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE Y POR OTRO LADO, OBVIAMENTE NO PODIA FALTAR UN MOMENTO SORATO Y QUE MEJOR QUE UNA RECAPITULACION DE TODO! MATT ESTA EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SORA.. ESTO LE PARECE UN POCO EXTRAÑO A ELLA PORQUE DIGAMOS.. ANTES NO HABÍA TENIDO ESTE TIPO DE RELACION CON EL. ES TODO NUEVO. EN ESTE EPISODIO SOLO HUBO UN POV DE PARTE DE SORITAA! NO HUBO DE MATT PERO BUENO.. SEGURAMENTE PUEDE QUE LO HAYA EN EL PROXIMO! SE PROMETE UN CAPITULO UN TANTO MAS DIVERTIDO.. Y SE ESTA PREPARANDO EL TERRENO PARA LA APARICION DE UNO DE LOS DIGIELEGIDOSS! :) ALGUIEN LLEGARA AL LUGAR PRONTO.. EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SE PROMETEE! PERO POR AHORA PUEDO DECIR QUE UN NUEVO ESCENARIO SE PRESENTA! LOS CHICOS EN UNA ESPECIE DE PLAYA DEL MUNDO DIGIMON! :D ; ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN AL PROXIMO CAPITULO. PROMETO PARTICIPACION DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERO SIN FALTAR ESOS MOMENTOS SORATOS INOLVIDABLES.. NO HABRA TANTO ROMANTICISMO Y DEPRESION, SINO MAS COMEDIA Y CONVIVENCIA ADOLESCENTE! PERO TODO ESO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**NOS VEREMOS PROXIMAMENTE.. ESTO PUEDO DECIRSELOS PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO LO ACABO DE TERMINAR Y AHORA DENTRO DE DOS MINUTOS DESPUES DE SUBIR ESTE AL FANSUB SE ARRANCA CON EL PROXIMO CON EL NUMERO 9! ASI QUE MAS PROXIMO A LO QUE SE IMAGINAN APARECERA NUESTRA QUERIDISIMA ACTUALIZACION! DISFRUTEN! SIGAN ASII! **

**MUCHOS SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

**RIROU ~  
**


	9. distensión

**CAPITULO 9: DISTENSIÓN  
**

_- Quiero verte pronto Sora.- se escuchó decir de la nada. _

_Sora se dio vuelta y allí estaba su compañera, Biyomon._

_- Biyomon!.- contestó sorprendida e intentó acercársele pero en un instante frenó en seco y agregó:_

_- Es otra vez un sueño, ¿verdad?.- _

_Su digimon asintió. _

_- Pero como es que podemos... - le preguntó la chica._

_- ¿Comunicarnos?.- la interrumpió completando su frase._

_- Si.- le respondió ella._

_- Es que tenemos una conexión muy fuerte.- le dijo Biyomon sonriendo y agitando sus alas._

_- Te encontraré. Nos reuniremos todos, te lo prometo.- le dijo decidida la chica._

_- Lo se.- le respondió satisfecha su camarada._

...

Como si fuera coincidencia se escuchaban en la lejanía los sonidos de las aves, cantando. El sol golpeaba su rostro. Estaba despertando. Le costó abrirlos debido a la luz, con lo que pudo confirmar que ya era de día, pero por alguna razón parecia no estar más en aquella húmeda y cerrada cueva.

Terminó de abrir bien los ojos, miró alrededor y pudo ver que el paisaje se movía... ¿avanzaba?.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a...

- ¿Tai?.- preguntó confundida.

Éste al escuchar su nombre se detuvo en seco y giró su cabeza para observarla.

- Ah, Sora. Despertaste.- le dijo sonriente.

- Si, ¿dormí mucho?.- le preguntó sin entender todavía que hacían allí y porque Tai la cargaba en su espalda.

- Más o menos. Lo que pasó fue que decidimos partir temprano de la cueva y emprender camino.- le explicó él.

Sora seguía sin entender.

- Me hubieran despertado, no era necesario que me llevaras a cuestas.- le dijo sintiendose culpable.

- No, está bien.- dijo avergonzado.

- Parecías muy cansada por todo lo de ayer y creimos que necesitabas descansar bastante. Tai y Matt propusieron dejarte así. Además, ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando te cargó Tai.- comentó Izzy. Tai se incomodo cuando rememoraba lo sucedido. No sabía porque razón pero en aquel momento tuvo una sensación extraña por lo que al comienzo reconsideró si debía hacerlo. ~¿No era tomarse demasiados atrevimientos?~ reflexionó él. Salió de sus pensamientos para terminar de escuchar a los chicos que seguían comentando muy divertidos lo sucedido.

- Abriste un poco los ojos pero te recostaste sobre la espalda de Tai y te dormiste de nuevo. Fue gracioso.- le dijo Joe sonriendo. Izzy se rió.

- Bueno, tampoco para tanto chicos.- les reprochó Tai tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No se porque te haces ahora el avergonzado, bien que aceptaste y no dijiste nada en su momento.- agregó Izzy, como siempre con ese tipo de comentarios.

Sora miró extrañada a su amigo que la seguía cargando.

- Suficiente.- dijo Matt decidido tratando de terminar con todo, su tono le había salido bastante autoritario y ¿molesto?. Los chicos lo observaron, tampoco era para estar tan tenso. Sora lo miró de reojo por unos instantes para luego dirigirse a su otro amigo, que la continuaba cargando.

- Tai.- lo llamó su amiga de detrás suyo interrumpiendo el momento.

- S.. ssi.- respondió entrecortadamente. ~acaso le pediría una explicación~ pensó él.

- Gracias por todo pero... ¿me podrías bajar?.-

- A.. ah. Claro. Perdón.- se excusó avergonzado.-

- Gracias.- le dijo ella, lo cual acompaño con una sonrisa.

- No fue nada.- le respondió él. Sólo eso pudo decir.

...

- Disculpen por tantas complicaciones mías- se disculpó con ellos mientras retomaban camino -... pero la verdad me ayudó mucho descansar todo esto.- agregó estirándo sus brazos.

- Me alegro. Además no te preocupes, se notaba que lo necesitabas.- le dijo Matt.

Sora le sonrió. En ese momento recordó el nuevo sueño que tuvo con Biyomon pero por alguna razón prefirió no decirlo ya que no tenía mucha relevancia en la situación en la que estaban. Asi que no lo comentó.

Además no quería preocuparlos, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente. Pero por otro lado, estaba contenta de tenerlos allí para ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso no sucedía y la verdad en ello no habían cambiado en nada. Seguían siendo sus grandes amigos.

- ¿Y que hay en el este?.- le preguntó a Izzy tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No lo se con exactitud, pero considerando el terreno y el paisaje con el que nos estamos encontrando conforme avanzamos se supone que tendríamos que divisar en cualquier momento un...

...

- ¿¡Un lago? !.- preguntó Izzy confundido al ver con lo que se encontraba.

- Se suponía que habría un valle.- agregó exasperado.

- Bueno Izzy, tú y tu computadora pueden equivocarse no hay problema con ello.- le dijo Tai.

- No me equivoque. Los cálculos que hice no tienen errores y mi computadora tampoco. El problema lo tiene todo esto.-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Claro, echale la culpa. Es casi imposible que la tenga.- le cuestionó Matt.

- Todo esto no tiene sentido. Todo el ambiente se ha vuelto impredesible y cambiante. Según los registros geográficos que he tenido desde siempre, aqui debería haber un valle. Pero ahora no está más.- explicó extrañado.

- Lo mismo que está haciendo todo esto con los digimons puede también tener que ver con lo que sucede ultimamente.- dijo Joe.

- O simplemente es la manera que tiene el digimundo de protegerse de lo que ocurre aqui.- dijo Sora de repente.

- Ninguna idea puede desecharse. Eso está claro.- dijo Tai.

Todos asintieron.

- Pero por ahora podemos aprovechar de donde nos encontramos. Es un buen lugar para asentarnos, no lo creen?.- comentó Tai.

Él tenía razón, el lugar era perfecto. Un enorme lago se extendía a lo lejos, estaba rodeado de árboles y pequeñas malezas. Por otro lado, había una gran extensión de tierra en la que podrían ubicarse.

Lo que llamó la atención era un gigantesco árbol que parecía viejo, con una raices bastante largas que se extendían por todo el campo, muchas terminaban en el agua y habían generado una especie de barranco.

- Si, es un lindo lugar.- dijo Sora contemplándolo.

...

Ya decididos donde se quedarían comenzaron nuevamente a organizarse.

- Debemos encargarnos de la comida, agua por lo menos tenemos.- comentó Tai.

- Vi un grupo de árboles del otro lado del lago que parecen tener frutos comestibles, iré a revisar.- dijo Sora.

- Bien, ¿necesitas que te acompañe alguien?.- le preguntó Tai.

Por un segundo miró a Matt de reojo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. Rápidamente desvió la mirada para volver a observar a Tai negándole con la cabeza en señal de que no era necesario.

- Bueno, pero cuidate por favor.- le comentó preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes. Si pasa algo grito.- le contestó divertida y rió al último.

- No es algo de lo que burlarse es ... - pero no terminó de decirle a ella la frase porque ésta ya se alejaba despidiendose con un mano mientras le daba la espalda.

La vió alejarse. Suspiró y dijo por lo bajo:

- Serio.- completando así la frase.

Y al final estaba parado como un idiota viendola alejarse y como si todo fuera un chiste ella terminó tomando todo a la ligera. No sabía porque pero eso le molestaba. ~El hecho de que me tomara a la ligera parecía ser el problema mas bien, como si todo lo que dijera o hiciera no importara o no tuviera impacto~ penso Tai.

- Siempre fuiste más del estilo despreocupado.- se escuchó de repente a su espalda.

Tai se dió vuelta. Era Matt.

- ¿Eso crees?.- le preguntó.

- Si, en cambio esto no da mucho contigo.- le contestó su amigo.

Tai sonrió de lado, se dió vuelta dándole la espalda a él y continuó observando a su amiga alejarse.

- Me parece que ella piensa lo mismo ya que no me toma en serio.- agregó.

- Es dificil cambiar la opinión que ya tienes de las personas, Tai.- dijo Matt.

- Contigo no le costó.- dijo Tai de repente pero todavía dándole la espalda y sin mirarlo. Hasta ni él mismo sabía porque lo había dicho.

Matt lo miró extrañado. ~¿A qué se refiere?~ pensó él, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

- Ahora ustedes son más cercanos que antes.- agregó Tai.

- No cambió su opinión de mi, sólo la amplió.- le contestó.

La situación se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda. ~¿A que venía todo esto?. ¿Simplemente fue un simple comentario a lo que dije o fue otra cosa?. En un instante pensé que estaba molesto por algo o conmigo~ muchas ideas cruzaron su mente pero trataba de olvidarlas pensando que no eran verdad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más.

Matt observaba a su amigo, de espaldas, como si eso le sirviera para saber que era lo que sucedía. En un instante Tai se dió vuelta, Matt lo miró esta vez a los ojos. Pero lo que vio le sorprendió, él estaba sonriendo. Matt le devolvió la sonrisa conforme.

- Sora es... - comenzó a decir Tai.

De repente Izzy apareció de la nada, haciendo que Tai se callara. Abrazó a sus dos amigos por el cuello torpemente, estaba bastante feliz y exaltado:

- Chicos!. Vengan, vamos a refrescarnos en el lago. Por fin podremos bañarnos!. Disfrutemos de todo esto!.

- No, gracias.- contestó Matt.

- ¿Tai?.- le preguntó Izzy esperando su respuesta.

- Claro, vamos.- y comenzó a caminar rumbo al lago. Luego se detuvo, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Matt:

- Matt, vamos. Por lo menos acompañanos y sientate cerca.

- Bueno, pero no me metere. Por lo menos no por ahora.- le respondió él.

Los tres emprendieron camino. Matt se acercó a Tai y le dijo:

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir de Sora?.

Tai se sobresaltó, miró a un costado, luego se rascó la cabeza. Parecía incómodo.

- No, nada. Sólo que Sora está mejor y me alegro de ello. Era eso solamente.- contestó y terminó por sonreir.

Matt no dijo nada apesar de que no estaba muy conforme con lo que le había respondido. No le terminaba por convencer pero prefirió no indagar en ello. Dejar todo así era lo mejor.

...

- Si!. Esto es lo mejor!.- dijo Izzy segundo antes de tirarse bomba al lago.

- Si, tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo.- comentó Joe que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua muy pacificamente. Se tambaleó un poco por la turbulencia del agua cuando cayó Izzy y era raro que no se quejara de ello.

- Que lindo!.- agregó muy feliz con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro mientras nadaba muy tranquilamente.

- Guau, Joe. Si que te afectó todo esto- comentó Matt irónicamente desde cerca de la orilla debajo de un árbol mientras llevaba su guitarra en mano intentando tocar algo - ... generalmente te negarías a meterte en calzoncillos a un lago en medio de la nada.-

- Aunque Tai e Izzy son capaces.- dijo observándolos de reojo.

- Oye!. Tampoco es para tanto, nuestros calzoncillos son bastantes presentables. Además parecen unos shorts.- le reprochó Izzy.

- Si pero al fin y al cabo siguen siendo calzoncillos.- le replicó Matt nuevamente.

- Bueno, pero no se porque tanto drama con todo esto, no es la gran cosa. Además...- de repente Tai enmudeció y puso los ojos como platos.

- Hola chicos.- saludó de repente Sora cargando su mochila repleta con diferentes frutas.

- SORA!.- gritó Tai sorpendido poniéndose de pie automáticamente ya que ahora estaba en la parte más baja del lago. Joe e Izzy hicieron lo mismo quienes estaban junto a él.

- ¿Que pasa?.- preguntó ella poniendo su mochila en el suelo y mirándolo a los ojos.

Matt miraba expectante la escena. Parecía ser que Tai todavía no se había percatado de lo que había hecho al ponerse de pie sin pensar. Se apiadó de su amigo, tosió para llamar su atención logrando hacerlo y luego le señalo su ropa interior. Éste se miró a sí mismo, al cabo de dos segundos se puso rojo como un tomate y pegó un gritó. Parecía ser que los otros dos también habían caido con respecto a lo que sucedía y los tres se apresuraron a sentarse rápidamente en el lugar haciendo que por lo menos el agua les cubriera.

- Dios!. Nos vió!.- gritó Joe perturbado agarrándose la cabeza.

- ¿No era que parecían shorts?.- preguntó Matt riéndose.

- S.. si. Pe.. pero al fin y al cabo es ropa interior!.- tartamudeba éste respondiendole.

- Es por eso que les dije que yo pasaba de esto.- dijo Matt.

Sora los miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Sora mirando a Tai de nuevo.

- Ustedes actuaron como me lo imaginé. Pero esa no es la reacción que esperaba de ti, Sora.- le comentó Matt aún riéndose por momentos.

Ella seguía observando a Tai quien la miraba con una cara de preocupado y a la vez avergonzado y no decía nada, parecía de piedra. Luego se dio vuelta al escuchar lo que dijo Matt.

- ¿Cómo que no es la reacción que esperabas?.- le preguntó extrañada.

- Si, por lo menos pensé que los regañarías o que te espantarías, no lo se.- le explicó él. Sora arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

~¿Acaso piensa que lo que le dije es una broma o algo?. Lo decía en serio, parece como si a ella eso le pareciera ridiculo~ pensó él.

Luego, ella se dio vuelta para volver a mirar a Tai el cual seguía con la misma cara de antes pero ahora más sorprendido. Sora esbosó una enorme sonrisa y después comenzó a reir.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez que veo alguien en calzoncillos, chicos.- les dijo todavía entre risas. Todos la miraron confundidos.

- Como les dije la otra vez, tuve bastantes experiencias no muy lindas en el equipo de futbol escolar y digamos que no eran muy recatados y no se ponían a pensar en como estaban vestidos cuando pasaban enfrente mío. Puede que algunos lo hayan hecho sin querer y por despistados. Pero la verdad, estoy curada de espanto.- agregó.

Luego de decir esto se dirigió hacia su mochila y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había traido.

Levantó la mirada y vio que ellos seguían sin cambiar mucho su expresión.

- Vamos, chicos. Saquen esa cara de perturbados, si?.- les dijo tratando de calmarlos.

- No quiero ni pensar en lo que debes haber pasado en ese equipo.- le comentó Matt.

- Bueno, pero tampoco es para tanto. Ni que fueran exhibicionistas. Yo creo que no se ponían a pensar en ese tipo de cosas por eso sucedía. No hay problema con eso.- le respondió ella.

- Bueno, pero no es lo mismo de cuando tenías 13 años a cuando tienes 16.- le cuestionó Tai que ya habia tomado valor para salir y aprovachado que su amiga se distrajo de verlo para ponerse por lo menos sus pantalones.

- Si, nosotros ahora tenemos un cuerpo de todo un hombre a diferencia de cuando eramos más pequeños.- dijo Izzy de repente intentándose hacerse el varonil para luego terminar de ponerse su remera.

Sora rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes?. Es verdad lo que digo. Todo el mundo crece y nosotros lo hicimos. Tú no me has visto antes en... - comenzó a replicarle Izzy pero Matt lo interrumpió:

- Ya callate de una vez que no quiero pensar en ello por favor porque ahora seré yo el perturbado.

Sora volvió a reir.

- Es verdad no lo se, no puedo opinar en ello pero Tai si se ve casi extactamente a cuando era más chico.- comentó ella. Tai se puso rojo y se acordó de algo.

- !¿Qué? !. No me digas que dentro de los del equipo de futbol que andaban asi estaba también Tai!.- dijo casi en un gritó Izzy sorprendido.

- No sabía que se te daba lo de exhibicionista.- agregó poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su amigo que ya estaba violeta de la vergüenza.

- Pero fue sólo un accidente, él pensó que no había nadie. Su mochila había quedado fuera al lado de la puerta del vestidor de los hombres y salió dos segundos a buscarla y tuvo la mala suerte de que yo pasaba por allí para buscarlo.- explicó ella.

Todos reían menos Sora y Tai.

- No se rían, en realidad fue culpa mía. No debía estar allí. Además ... - dijo poniéndose de pie - ... quedó en el pasado. Ya está.- terminó por decir sonriéndole a Tai quien estaba un poco más calmado.

- Por otro lado, lindos calzoncillos Izzy. ¿Qué tienen?, ¿cohetes?.- agregó ella.

Todos rieron mientras que Izzy se cruzaba de brazos y obviamente no le causaba mucha gracia.

- Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa.- comentó sárcasticamente.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

- Bueno, comamos algo.- terminó por decir para cambiar de tema.

...

Ya era la tarde, habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

Tai estaba sentado a orillas del lago mojando sus pies en el agua.

- Puedo acompañarte.- se escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Era Sora que se descalzó luego de que él asintiera en respuesta y sentó a su lado, sumergiendo tambíen los pies.

Hubo un minuto de silencio incómodo en donde ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que Sora corto el silencio.

- Perdón si lo que dije te molestó o algo, no me puse a pensar en eso hasta después que lo dije.

- Está bien. No te preocupes.- le respondió.

Se quedaron mirando el paisaje por un rato hasta que ella se pusó de pie para irse.

- Bueno, me voy a ver lo de la fogata. Hay que juntar un poco de leña, me toca a mi. Eso si ustedes hacen el fuego porque a mi me cuesta demasiado.-

Tai sonrió.

- Claro, no hay problema.-

Antes de alejarse ella le dijo:

- Era broma lo de que no cambiaste ni un poco de cuando tenías 13 años. Para que sepas creciste mucho no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro y eso es bueno. Asi que, nos vemos en un rato.

Tai la miró confundido e intentaba procesar lo que le había dicho su amiga para luego sonreir nuevamente.

...

- - Al mismo tiempo... - -

~La expresión de Tai cambió. Sora sigue siendo aquella persona que siempre se preocupa por los otros y da ánimos. Definitivamente se dio cuenta de que Tai estuvo toda la tarde un poco ido~ pensó para sí Matt mientras los observaba un poco lejos de ellos descansando sobre una de las enormes raíces de aquel gigantesco árbol que estaba junto al lago.

...

- Sora.- la llamó Tai la cual se dio vuelta rápidamente pues no se había alejado mucho de allí.

- Cuando busques leña, si te llegas a alejar un poco aqui, ten cuidado.- le comentó su amigo.

Ésta le sonrió y le respondió esta vez seria:

- Si, lo prometo.

Y terminó por alejarse.

Continuará...

**Y BUENOOO! :). TRATE DE DAR LO PROMETIDO. PUEDE QUE PAREZCA MUCHO TAI Y SORA PERO BUENO DIGAMOS QUE NO SON DESCONOCIDOS ENTRE ELLOS, CABE DESTACAR QUE SON MEJORES AMIGOS DESDE SIEMPRE Y SE MERECEN UN BUEN MOMENTO ELLOS DOS :D .ASI QUE BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO O POR LO MENOS ENTRETENIDO UN POCO ! A MI ME GUSTO ASI COMO ESTA HECHO A MEDIDA QUE LO IBA HACIENDO. YO LO VOY ESCRIBIENDO EN EL MOMENTO COMO ME VA SURGIENDO LA IDEA Y A VECES FRENO PARA VOLVER A RETOMAR LO QUE DECIA Y REPASAR UN POCO CORRIGIENDO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O REDUNDANCIAS. PROXIMAMENTE PROXIMO CAPITULO! :) LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIRLES QUE ESTE ESCENARIO ESTA PARA QUEDARSE UN TIEMPO. VARIOS CAPITULOS! SERA EL HOGAR DE LOS CHICOS POR UN TIEMPO. PERO IGUALMENTE PROMETO NUEVAS COSAS ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS! MUCHOS SALUDOS.. **

**RIROU~  
**


	10. cuestión de chicos y sora

**CAPITULO 10: NO ES CUESTIÓN DE "CHICOS Y CHICAS", ES SIMPLEMENTE CUESTIÓN DE "CHICOS Y SORA".  
**

Era una hermosa mañana soleada, despejada y tranquila...

- Sora, en serio, te vas a caer. Baja de ahi.- se escuchó retumbar la voz de Tai que miraba hacia arriba, a la copa del árbol, y quien estaba cada vez más preocupado por su amiga la cual sin dar caso a lo que le seguía ascendiendo por las ramas con una mochila en su espalda; recolectando lo que iba encontrando mientras subía. Sin duda sus reclamos habían roto aquel lindo silencio.

Ella no respondía a los llamados de éste.

- Te estoy hablando!.- agregó al no encontrar respuesta.

- Ay amigo, en un principio tendrías que haberte ofrecido a subir tú y así te ahorrarías tanta preocupación. Ya, callate!.- le dijo Izzy a su lado.

- No es que no me ofrecí, ella me ganó de mano y se lanzó a trepar y ya no podía hacer nada.- le replicó.

- Si, como sea. La cuestión es que ya está hecho. Dejala en paz que termine. Ven, volvamos.- le dijo haciéndole señas para regresar a orillas del lago en donde estaban asentados desde el día anterior.

- No, puede necesitar de algo. Además no me cuesta nada y mejor...- empezó a decir hasta que Izzy lo interrumpió.

- Hey, Matt!.- llamó éste a su amigo que ese encontraba recolectando frutos entre unas plantas.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- le contestó acercándose a ellos.

- Miren, logre encontrar estos frutos asi por lo menos variamos un poco con la comida. Los probé son comestibles.- agregó.

- Que bien!. Dame unos!.- saltó de repente Izzy a meter mano en el bolso que Matt sostenía.

- Ni lo pienses! - reaccionó rápidamente alejándolos de su alcance - Toma, uno solamente.- dijo esto último y le tiro al aire un fruto. Izzy logró agarrarlo pero no quedó muy conforme que digamos.

- ¿Y para que me llamabas?.- le preguntó Matt para cambiar de tema.

- Ah, si. Quedate aqui acompañando a Sora por si necesita algo, nosotros nos vamos. Está arriba, en este árbol.- le contestó su amigo ya que era la única manera de sacar a Tai de allí.

- Es alto. ¿No es peligroso?.- le comentó mirando hacia la copa de éste un poco preocupado.

- Otro.- dijo golpeándose la frente con una mano.

- ¿Acaso andan atrás de ella o que?.- agregó arqueando una ceja.

- ¡¿Qué? !.- preguntaron los dos alterados al mismo tiempo.

~Antes me molestaba preguntando que pasaba entre ella y yo con el teatro que armó con la chaqueta y... ¿Ahora me viene con esto?. ¿Es que no puedo adelantarme a este tipo de cosas y evitarlas?. Siempre caigo con en este tipo de situaciones~ pensó Matt molesto.

~Ni yo se porque hago este tipo de cosas. Me salen y ya, simplemente eso. ¿Acaso Izzy está para resaltarme todo esto o que?. Es molesto~ pensó Tai.

~Pareciera que Izzy está siempre para este tipo de situaciones~ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Digo, parece que fueran su sombra!. Vivan más relajados, como hombres muestren un poco más de dignidad, chicos!.- les explicó en respuesta a la cara de antontados que sus dos amigos habían puesto frente a lo dicho.

- Bueno, tampoco para tanto.- le dijo Matt.

~¡¿Era eso? !. Soy el idiota más grande del universo!~ reprendiendose Matt a si mismo.

~Últimamente estoy muy perseguido. Me volveré loco si sigo asi!~ pensó Tai rascándose la cabeza.

- Igualmente debemos protegernos entre nosotros. No debemos olvidar que estamos en un lugar... - explicó Tai pero no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente se escuchó un golpe rotundo y seco contra el suelo.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta preocupados pensando que algo le había ocurrido a Sora, se acercaron más al árbol pero encontraron una mochila llena de fruta en el suelo. Luego miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Sora sentada en una rama no muy alta de éste.

- Descarguen la mochila y tirenmela de regreso, encontré una gran cantidad de comida en la parte más alta de la copa. Si logro recolectarla no tendremos que preocuparnos por un tiempo de buscar.- les dijo un poco exhausta secándose el sudor de su frente.

- Mejor lo dejamos hasta aqui.- le comentó Tai.

- No, terminemos de una vez. Además seguramente se lo terminaran comiendo las aves digimons que pasen por aqui y se terminara.- le refutó decidida.

- Toma.- dijo Matt arrojándole la mochila de regreso.

- Gracias.- le respondió sonriendo mientras se la colgaba al hombro. Se dio vuelta, se puso de pie agarrándose de una rama contigua y comenzó a trepar de nuevo.

Los tres la miraban subir con gran agilidad.

- Es buena.- comentó Matt.

- Si, pero digamos que no es muy adecuada la ropa que tiene, para trepar.- dijo poniéndose rojo y mirando ahora hacia el suelo.

Tai podría tener un poco de razón puesto que si se ponían a pensar, el uniforme femenino de secundaria no era muy recomendado para ese tipo de actividades. Aunque no quedara expuesta en nada en particular, o por lo menos todavía, a cualquier chico en su sano juicio por lo menos no le molestaría ver lo que estaban observando en aquel momento.

- Creo que al fin y al cabo no fue una mala idea quedarse con ella.- comentó Izzy mirando el "paisaje".

Matt miró para ver a lo que se refería, se sonrojó levemente. Nunca se hubiera puesto a pensar en aquel tipo de circunstancia, o por lo menos una en donde Sora estuviera envuelta. Luego, observó a su amigo y en un instante automáticamente lo tomó del cuello de su remera y lo tironeó hacia atrás, alejandolo un poco. Y los tres se posicionaron allí manteniendo prudencia con respecto al asunto y evitando estar tan cerca.

- Hey! - se quejó con sus dos amigos al ver lo que estaban haciendo - ¿Por qué son así?. Sólo quería aprender de como ella lo hacía. Como dijeron ella es buena... - agregó excusándose.

Los dos lo miraron de reojo sin creerle ni una palabra de lo que decía.

De repente algo cayó desde arriba e hizo impacto en su cabeza.

Izzy se masajeaba la cabeza debido al dolor mientras la manzana terminó caida en el suelo luego del impacto.

Matt y Tai lo miraban confundidos y no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que Sora habló desde arriba del árbol.

- Lo siento. Se me cayó.- dijo sonriente.

- Si quieres conservala Izzy.- y de un salto bajo al suelo, se colgó la mochila correctamente, se acercó a ellos y con una cara que ninguno de ellos hubiera querido ver le dijo:

- Y tengo un short debajo de mi falda.

Tai y Matt tragaron saliva y la miraron estupefactos sin decir ni una palabra.

- Bueno pero igual... - se lanzó a decir Izzy. Sus dos amigos lo miraron como diciendole que mejor se callara. Pero al final Sora lo interrumpió mientras se alejaba de ellos rumbo al lago:

- No soy de las personas que se pasean en ropa interior en frente de otros.

Matt rió mientras que Tai e Izzy se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza y del enojo mientras recogían las demás frutas para llevarlas consigo. Ella se las había devuelto.

...

Ya era hora de almorzar. Joe se había quedado cuidando las cosas asi que fue el único que quedó fuera de aquella situación. Parecía ser que ella se había olvidado un poco de lo sucedido.

Pero había salido un nuevo tema, que como en muchas anteriores situaciones el problema de convivir con cuatro chicos había vuelto a surgir.

- Como me gustaría que aqui también estuviera alguna de las chicas!.- dijo suspirando después.

- Bueno, Sorita. Pero con nosotros no la pasas tan mal, no?.- le preguntó Tai tratando de buscarle el lado positivo.

~Otra vez en donde Tai no entiende la razón del tema, como cuando le explique lo del equipo~ pensó ella.

~¿"Sorita"?. Como que no pega en esa oración. No se porque pero me sonó medio chocante. Y las estupideces en las que me pongo a pensar~ pensó Matt y terminó por decir aquello retándose confundido por lo que se ponía a deliberar.

Todo esto les llevó instantes pensarlo pero pareciere que estos dilemas duraran siglos. Por lo menos sabían que siempre se repetían.

- No, no me la paso mal. No me refería a eso. Mejor... dejen, no dije nada. si?.- les comentó la chica tratando de no ahondar mucho en el tema, el propósito no era recriminarles en la cara ni menos pelearse con ellos. Simplemente pensó en voz alta.

~Gracias a dios que sólo sucedió con estos pensamientos, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si sucediera siempre considerando todas aquellas ideas tontas y embarazosas que cruzaron por mi mente varias veces~ consideró ella para sus adentros. Principalmente era cuiroso porque todas esas ideas tenían que ver con Matt, por lo menos en su mayoría.

Los chicos la miraron pero no decidieron seguir con aquello hasta que Joe habló:

- Aunque hablando de ello hay que seguir encargándonos del tema de los demás chicos.

- ¿Pero que te hace pensar que todos necesariamente debemos caer aqui?.- preguntó Matt.

- No hay nada que lo respalde con plena seguridad pero creo que considerando lo que sucede aqui y con los problemas que se están presentando, lo más lógico es que si ya nos trajeron a nosotros aqui lo más seguro es que hagan lo mismo con los otros. Todo está en nuestros emblemas. Porque al final estos son los que nos vinculan con el digimundo, ¿no creen?.- explicó Joe.

- Si, puede que tengas razón. Pero no se si radica tanto con los emblemas recuerda que estos pasaron a los otros elegidos, nosotros ya no los tenemos. Puede que en cambio sean los digivices esa conexión de la que tú hablas.- le aclaró Izzy.

Todos asintieron.

- Pero hay que estar alertas, alguno de los chicos puede caer aqui solo o acompañado pero igualemente hay que reunirnos de ser posible.- les dijo Sora.

- Si, y encargarnos de esta situación lo más rápido posible.- agregó Tai.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Genai.- dijo Sora de repente.

- Podría explicarnos que es lo que está sucediendo y a que nos enfrentamos.- comentó Matt apoyando a la idea de su amiga.

- Es lo más seguro.- dijo Izzy.

Todos se quedaron mirando entre sí sin decir nada más. Por lo menos el punto estaba establecido: debían ponerse en marcha y ayudar a los digimons; pero para eso debían encontrar a los demás elegidos o por lo menos contactarlos si es que no habían llegado. Por otro lado, Genai era la mejor opción.

...

La idea de armarse por lo menos un hogar temporal allí, parecía ser el nuevo tema a tratar. Debían por lo menos primero organizarse y no salir apresuradamente y sin pensar por el digimundo porque obviamente debían velar por su seguridad y supervivencia y por lo que ya habían visto, no se sabía que esperar. Todo podía suceder.

- Nos iremos a buscar troncos y ramas de algunos árboles caídos por aqui para la estructura y asi te daremos el tiempo que necesitas para asearte, Sora.- dijo Matt mientras se poníoa de pie luego de tomar las cosas que le podían ser útiles. Tenían una navaja de bolsillo de Tai y unas cuantas piedras afiladas que se habían encargado de prepararlas para cuando las necesitaran si algo surgía.

- Gracias.- dijo Sora satisfecha.

- De nada. Trato de quitar lo incómodo.- le contestó devolviendole la sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su hombro para que ella no se sintiera que estuviera molestando.

Ella le sonrió aún más. Muchas veces pensaba que él la comprendía demasiado más de lo que imaginaba. Eso era bueno, en la mayoría de los casos por lo menos.

Pero el momento se arruinó porque parecía ser que no todos tenían cerebro.

- ¡¿Qué? !. ¿Ahora?.- preguntó Izzy quejándose.

- Si. AHORA!.- le contestó Matt levantando la voz.

- Pero no tengo ganas. Vayan ustedes.- dijo recostándose en el suelo dispuesto a dormir una siesta.

- Creo que mejor yo también me quedo. Estoy cansado.- habló Tai recostándose debajo de un árbol.

- Eh, está bien, dejen... - comenzo a decir Sora al ver la situación.

- No digas nada - la calló Matt al ver adonde ella quería llegar - Van a venir conmigo aunque se arrastren, entendieron?.- les dijo con un tono amenazador.

- No nos mandas. Además, ¿que problema hay?.- dijo Izzy despreocupadamente.

- Sora necesita asearse y para eso bañarse en el lago asi que no puede hacerlo con ninguno de nosotros cerca. Es una chica. Asi que si tienen un poco de cerebro y consideran a ella su amiga, le van a hacer el favor y vendrán con nosotros.- dijo Joe de repente.

Todos lo miraron extrañados sin decir nada, incluso Sora. No se había dado cuenta pero Joe también había cambiado, no tanto en lo físico sino mas bien en algunas cosas de su comportamiento. Ella sonrió complacida.

Pareciese ser que Izzy y Tai comprendieron la cuestión en silencio ya que se dispusieron a enlistar las cosas con los chicos sin quejarse o decir algo en contra de ello. Antes de terminar de alejarse se escuchó a Tai decir:

- Lo siento.- para luego emprender camino con los demás.

- No pasa nada.- le contestó ella sonriente. Matt lo vió disculparse y mientras caminaban éste y Tai le hicieron señas con la mano despidiendose de ella.

Sora les devolvió el saludo y Matt le dijo:

- En un poco más de una hora estaremos de regreso.-

- Si, está bien. Y gracias.- le respondió ella.

Matt le sonrió.

- Estarás sola asi que ten cuidado.- saltó a decir de repente Tai.

Sora rodó los ojos sonriendo.

- Si, lo se. Igual gracias por recordármelo siempre.- le respondió divertida y terminó por reirse.

Matt le pegó no muy fuerte en la cabeza con su puño haciendole entender que era un cabeza dura.

Sora los vió alejarse por el sendero rumbo al bosque. Estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo, se sentía afortunada de estar con ellos. A pesar de que a veces surgían momentos en los que como ella dice "prefería que estuviera alguna de las chicas", tenía que admitir que sus amigos eran geniales y trataban de hacer todo lo mejor posible.

- O por lo menos la mayoría, menos Izzy.- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Pero por otro lado, puede que los comentarios o actitudes de su amigo no sean "lindos de escuchar o de ver" pero era obvio que lo hacía sin mala intención y pareciese que es lo primero que le viene a la mente. Sin duda la pubertad le estaba afectando y mucho. Pero al final, era igual que cualquier otro chico.

- Solo hay que aprender a entenderlos.- se dijo para sí misma. Sin duda estaba imponiéndose una tarea bastante dificil, por lo menos debía comenzar con tener "paciencia"... y ahi fue cuando se puso a pensar y confesó resignada:

- Mimi, te necesito!.

Continuará...

**JAJAJA. LA CLÁSICA CUESTIÓN DE CHICOS Y CHICAS... EN ESTE CASO DE CHICOS Y SORA. POBRE! CONVIVIR CON CUATRO "HOMBRES" (SI SE LOS PUEDE LLAMAR ASI JAJAJ :P) SE LE ESTA COMPLICANDO UN POCO. Y OBVIAMENTE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE PUEDEN PRESENTARSE EN UNA CONVIVENCIA SURGEN TARDE O TEMPRANO.**

**PARECE SER QUE TODOS SE ESTABLECEN PARA QUEDARSE,, POR LO MENOS UN TIEMPO! :) . IZZY ESTA CADA VEZ MAS TORPE, TAI CADA VEZ MAS VARIABLE, MATT CADA VEZ MAS CONFUNDIDO Y JOE CADA VEZ MAS AUTORITARIO? ¬¬ GUAU, ESO NO ERA DE ESPERARSE JAJAJA. PERO LO CUAL ES BUENO!, POR LO MENOS LO DE JOE, CLARO JAJAJ :)**

**PLANIFICAN SU PRIMER PASO Y ALGO ESPERADO SE LES PRESENTARA Y SUCEDERÁ EN EL POXIMO CAPITULO. LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER ES CITARLES LA SIGUIENTE FRASE: "DICHO, HECHO". LA CUAL ES EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO 11! :D  
**

**SALUDOS.. SIGAN LEYENDO! **

**RIROU~  
**


End file.
